Black Magic
by It'sDaisyBuchanan
Summary: Set in Eclipse and Half-blood prince. Bella is still in Forks High when she sees the golden trio there. They have a message for her. She's needed back in Hogwarts. But one problem, the Cullens. They have no idea what she is.
1. Author's Note

This bad boy has been rewritten, like completely.

Each chapter is different near enough, also it's more neater. I know what's going on in my head. Her background, powers etc. Organised chaos.

Now I am truly sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had forgotten and disliked this for a long time. As it was written a long time ago, and I like to think my writing skills have improved somewhat.

Now, for the updating schedule.

Every chapter has been taken down, as people are still favouriting and alerting this story, to them thank you. And to my readers who have been with me since the very start, that means so much to me.

This year I am doing my GCSE's, things are pretty intense alongside everything else I have going on (thriving social life? Ha, I wish.)

But I should like to finish this story, before updating. Although I don't know whether that shall happen. Once all current chapters have been re-written they shall be updated soon.

But until then, enjoy chapter one!Thank you!


	2. Sirius

Sirius

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

This story was started a long time ago, back when my writing was horrific. Well more so than now, this must be the fifth or so draft and so I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Important information.**

Bella is seventeen, she was fifteen when she came to forks.

Set during Eclipse.

In Harry Potter it's set at the end of Order of Pheonix start of Half-Blood Prince.

Everything in the Twilight universe happened as in the Potter universe, just add Bella.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella slammed her red generic cafeteria tray upon the table sitting down. Her hair was a mess thanks to the wind, her face was flushed due to running from the furthest building to the cafeteria and forgetting her raincoat which was pathetic anyway.

Her muggle friends at Forks High which consisted of Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Angela Webber sat next to her. The boys shoved on the opposite end of the table, also her 'friends' which were Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney.

"I hate Mondays." She snapped pulling a brush from her bag and attempting to pull the tangles from her hair.

"Stop whining!" Jessica snickered opening her salad.

Then her perfect, vampire boyfriend finally bought his lunch and after Alice had joined him made his way over sitting next to her. Jessica after a few huffs and puffs shuffled over to make room for Edward. He grinned as he pulled her into his arms, she was almost on his lap as their lips touched.

Fireworks every freaking time!

She adored making out with him! Every time.

It was even better knowing the jealousy that Jessica and Lauren were emitting by the truckload. Finally they pulled away from each other, Lauren making quiet gagging noises Bella turned around so she was still sitting on Edward's lap almost, but was able to eat.

"Urhg, these stupid graduation posters are everywhere!" Eric moaned crumbling up a particularly bright yellow poster about remembering to buy year books. It had fallen into his bag from when the committee were shoving fliers into every open bag or hand they could find. It was annoying Bella to no end.

Her results for the non-stop tests she had been taking would be revealed soon, although she was less worried about them and more worried about the OWL's she had taken, since she had not enough time it was all rushed sessions and missing chunks of information out.

She especially missed divination, a subject which she had taken a few months ago and Trelawney hadn't looked very happy after she had finished. Although she was one of her favourite students. She was almost sure she had failed defence against the dark arts. And potions she didn't want to even think about. Her main subjects she was particularly bothered about she guessed she hadn't done well in.

It wasn't even a guess about Herbology and History of Magic. A Troll would suffice.

She pulled herself back into her current real world, out of magic and listened to Jessica whine. She missed that world so damn much. Everything from the Castle to the annoying ghosts haunting it.

Jessica threw her head back and let out a particularly loud moan.

"That's what she said." Tyler snickered, getting hi-five's from the other boys.

"Ew. You're disgusting. It was just because I remembered about my announcements." She explained flicking a piece of lettuce at him, a sign of annoyance went through everyone.

"Have you sent yours?" Angela asked Bella quietly removing herself from the group conversation.

"Nope." She answered almost choking on a tomato, she felt Edward chuckle silently. "I mean I have no one else but Renée who already knows I'm graduating." High school, eugh. And American muggle high school no less. She could almost imagine the disgust on her friends faces if they ever knew.

"How about you Alice?" Angela asked, Alice had been pretty much silent up to now.

"All done."

"Lucky you, my mother has a thousand and one cousins."

Suddenly she stopped playing with her pathetic salad, stopped listening to Alice's and Angela's conversation. All the air rushed from her lungs.

Shock wracked through her.

She stood suddenly. "Excuse me!" She almost bounded towards the table. There sat none other than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly.

"I didn't know they let just anybody in here!" She drawled causing the three to jump and sit back from whatever they were whispering about.

"Bella?"

"That's me."

"Wow you look… different." Ron commented looking her up and down, she resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Now what are you doing here?" She asked, her tone short and sharp. She hadn't seen them in a few years at least. Not that they were 'close' but they were more than acquaintances.

The relationship between Bella and the trio was a strange one. Despite being from two different houses Bella had always somehow had input herself. Dumbledore knew of her… extra abilities and always pushed her towards Harry. She had even helped him a few times. And so, although they weren't 'close' as best friends were. They weren't enemies like Draco and Harry were.

"Dumbledore didn't know where you were, he wasn't able to get it touch with you." Harry said. "How come?"

"I sort of… forgot."

Ron and Harry snickered. Hermione shook her head.

"So he couldn't come here himself he had to sent the golden trio?" She asked her voice sarcastic, Hermione's cheeks reddened a little at this.

"Well no, he figured that you would have wanted a little time to say goodbye. And he said we needed a little respite away from everything in England."

"Wait goodbye?" Her eyebrows rose, goodbye to who? Wizarding world or… no. She wouldn't even think of it. "Wait… firstly. What do you mean 'away from everything in England'? What happened?"

The three stayed silent.

"What?" She snapped.

"You know who… well he's gotten stronger. A lot stronger. And a few weeks ago there was a fight…." Hermione trailed off biting her lip.

Ron placed his hand on her shoulder comforting her, Bella would have been amused at any other time. But not now.

"And what happened?" She asked eager for new information. Had something happened to Dora, she sucked in a shocked breath.

"There was a fight against deatheaters and the DA, it's short for Dumbledore's army. Harry formed it because for defence against the dark arts we had this horrible teacher who didn't teach us anyting and it was a class which taught everyone to defend themselves. Well anyway, it was because of the…"

"Prophecy?" She cut in, she had seen flashes. But nothing concrete.

"Yeah, Harry kept seeing things in his head, Voldermort had Sirius captive." Bella noted how Ron stumbled over Sirius's name, she felt her heartbeat increase.

"But after the DA fought the deatheaters all the aurors turned up, we were winning, but… Bellatrix Lestrange…." Ron trailed off his eyes flicking to Harry.

Harry continued, his voice toneless, his hands clenched into tight fists. "She killed him, she knocked him into this veil with a spell, and he just… disappeared." His voice shook at the end.

Bella froze, her mind attempting to comprehend what it had just been told. Sirius…. No!

Harry leant across the table to take her hand which were resting motionless upon the table, but she pulled away.

"No," she whispered.

"Bella we're…"

"Sorry?" She snapped standing up. Ron took a moment to look at her, really look at her. Without her usual clothes on, her hair lighter, her skin a few tones darker. She didn't look all that threatening. She looked like a normal teenage girl. "No… just don't even…" She trailed off storming away.

"I want to follow her." Harry whispered, tears burning his own eyes. He wondered if they felt the same.

"Leave her." Hermione said comforting Harry.

***At the opposite end of the hall, Edward Cullen had been listening on everything that had been said. He had been confused at three quarters of the things said. But her reaction to the name Sirius meant she must have known him. Once she stood and left the hall, Alice passed him her bag and he followed her quickly wishing he could ignore the human rules.

As he passed the new students table they stared at him in the usual awe. Shock. And confusion.

But something else, which shocked him. Understanding. As if… as if they knew… he brushed the thought aside slamming the door open jogging to reached Bella. He caught up with her at her car, her hands were shaking terribly. Tears were cascading down her face, and her heartbeat was raised.

He tugged the keys from her hands turning her to face him, she collapsed into his arms her small body fitting into his. Like two pieces of a jigsaw. He let herself cry out before opening her car door and sliding her in. He slammed the door putting the key into the ignition heating up the small cab.

Her shoulders shook as she started the loud wailing cries as she worked herself into hysteria. She dragged in breaths.

But he just sat there holding her, wiping away her tears and letting her use his shirt as a tissue. But he didn't mind. Because it was Bella. His Bella.

He stroked her face gently, even now, when she was just _so_ human. With the tears and the snot, and the breathing. He still felt smug, that she was his. And no one else's

"Let's get you home, ok?" He whispered in her ear, she managed to nod still curled up on him.

"I love you Bella." He whispered, a hundred percent certain she didn't hear him.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Harry asked, after three more tortures hours of school they were finally freed. The only problem being was that it was torrential rain, and they had no car.

None could drive.

"Well this is great, any idea's Hermione?"

"Why's it always me?" She snapped hands on hips.

"Because," Ronald said in one of those annoying know it all voices. "If you would have leant to drive back in England."

"I can't!" She shrieked, "It's illegal!"

"I forgot about you being Ms. Perfect."

"You infuriate me Ronald Weasly!" She snapped.

"Likewise, but we all know you have the hots for me really!" He said storming from under the shelter pulling his hood tightly over his head leaving Harry and a flushing Hermione.

"I…"

"Save it Hermione." Harry snickered pulling his hood over his head leaving a bewildered Hermione alone under the shelter.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. Do you have a lift home?" A tall boy stood next to her flirting.

"I…a…b…" She froze unable to form a sentence.

"I usually leave woman speechless." He snickered winking.

With a noise resembling pffttt came tumbling from her mouth she stormed away from the seventh year. Her face and ears bright red.

How embarrassing.


	3. The Wrong Kind Of Vampire

The Wrong Kind Of Vampire

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Getting ridiculously excited over my new first review. Special thanks to BigTimeGleekBTR. I squealed!

Also shout outs to the following people. Sunshine Symptom, psychovampirefreak, Sonicthehedgehogwolf, rpattzgirl08, TheTwilightSageForever, LaurenDTwilight, uracow99.

* * *

Chapter 2

After arriving home shortly before lunch had ended Bella had been lifted from her car, without complaints, and settled upon her bed. Edward had even made hot chocolate, and she knew how much he despised the smell. But it had made her smile as he presented the mug proudly.

They sat in quiet silence afterward, him stroking her beautiful brown hair, while she clasped the mug tightly. So tightly, her fingers ended going white.

"Who was he Bella?" He asked, her bleary eyes met his.

"Who?""Sirius." His name brought more sniffles.

"He was…" she froze contemplating the words that would leave her mouth would ruin the perfect lie she had constructed all around her. "My uncle. He was my last relative, and… I hate it… it's so unfair!"

She started to cry again once more after these words, the words which made no sense whatsoever. As far as he knew neither Renée nor Charlie had brothers or sister. And so obviously, with Renée and Charlie, this Sirius wasn't her last relative.

But he wouldn't, he couldn't question her anymore. It wasn't fair on her.

They stayed in silence for the next few hours while she continued to cry, until he heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. Her head shot up. "Your should go, I'm still under house arrest." She mumbled angrily.

Although she was in no way related to Charlie Swan, he still treated her like she was his daughter. He had no children of his own, and had only married once. Although she was killed in the first wizarding war. This was how she ended up here, in Forks.

Because he had agreed to take her in, although the vampires she was supposed to getting close to were in Alaska. She found it totally pointless, but Dumbledore insisted on her staying in Forks. Becoming muggle-ised.

It was harder than she had first thought.

When she had first started Forks High, what seemed to be years ago, it was unbearable. Everyone was just so… normal.

No catty remarks about how a boy 'handled his broom' or how a girl needed to learn to ride one. Or any other amusing euphemisms connecting to magic. Charlie was strict, as he was also a ex-teacher from Salem.

Each night, with all that muggle homework which she had to do. She also was taught by Charlie so she didn't fall behind on her studies.

She almost didn't want to make friends, but she found it shockingly easily to do so, the other side making all the effort. Mike Newton and his little gang. She was even invited to go choose a dress with the girls form his group, although Charlie had band her from going as they were going to be taking an Ancient Runes class.

But he had allowed her to go to and watch the other girls buy pretty dresses, it annoyed her to no end.

There, that night. Had changed everything.

As she padded downstairs to greet Charlie after Edward had escaped from her window she remembered.

_Night had fallen quick, quicker than she was used to, and in Port Angeles she was lost. And her phone had died. Her hand had slipped inside her top pulling out her wand and sliding it up her sleeve in case she needed it. _

_Ted had always told her to be prepared, and so here she was. Attempting to find stupid Bella Italia because she had to wander off to see if Port Angeles had a secret wizard street._

_Instead she had gotten herself lost. She could almost imagine Pansy's taunts. But that wouldn't help her now, neither would her awful sense of direction. She saw men with hoods covering their faces and the direction they were headed and guessed it was not that way._

_She knew from their loud voices they were drunk, lewd remarks spilling from their mouths. _

_She stopped breathing when she turned down an alleyway to see the same men from before, she was being herded. _

_She gripped her wand tighter then. Storming away in the opposite direction. She was attempting to gage her own reaction, not knowing how she would react in this situation. Her heartbeat had quickened, her hands were slick. _

_So much for the brave face she put up all the time. She knew she was a coward. _

"_Hey there gorgeous." One of the men called to her. A blinding flash ripped through her head. A vision really wouldn't help right now. _

_She tried to ignore it, walking away. But another flash and she cried out in pain dropping to her knees. And she was gone. Gone from this world, feeling betrayal as she wondered what they men would do to her while she was passed out on the ground as she watched Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa and Severus Snape talking about the unbreakable vow. _

_She was too hurt to fully concentrate. It was something about Snape looking after someone… looking after Draco. Was this so important it would cost her life? The blackness engulfed her, her head hurting terribly as she collapsed._

_Her eyes flickered open, she vaguely wondered if she was dead. She had hoped for a grander death, like by Voldermort himself personally, or doing something heroic. Just like her father or even mother… she snorted in derision. _

_She had a banging headache, but she was alive. She opened her eyes and groaned at the bright light. Attempting to stop visions always gave her that reaction. _

"_Are you alright?" A deep melodic voice asked, she jumped sitting up but feeling dizzy. Strong hands gripped her forearms. _

_Had she been captured, she was lying on something soft, a mattress._

"_Where am I?" She asked groggily pulling her arms from his grip to rub her eyes. _

"_A motel, just outside Port Angeles." The man explained. She finally glanced up and forgot to breathe._

_He wasn't a man but he wasn't a boy, just between the two. He looked from around seventeen to nineteen. He had a strong jaw line that could cut glass, a straight roman nose. Strange copper coloured hair which flopped into his eyes, his bright crimson eyes. She knew what he was. _

_She knew why he had taken her breath away, why he was so handsome. _

_He was a vampire._

_The wrong kind of vampire._

_He killed humans, not the sort that Dumbledore wanted roaming round his halls at night killing any students he found out of bed. Although it was a good deterrent. _

_Although he took human life, he was just so… handsome. _

_The recent betrayal of Blaise left her wide open. And here he was._

"_What's you name?" They both asked together, his deep baritone contrasting to her soprano. His face broke out into a grin, she felt she might faint. No one had ever had this effect upon her before. _

"_Wait… you haven't… done… anything to me, have you?" She asked suddenly remembering last night. If it was last night. Was he one of the men. _

_The vampires face darkened at this. "No." His voice cold, sharp. It cut right through her._

"_Well… what happened last night then?" She licked her lips, her hands twisted nervously. _

"_I… hear you scream…." He trailed off, their eyes catching, red to brown. "I ran as fast as I could. And I saw the men surrounding you… I saw red." _

_She had the indecency to laugh, he glanced at her shocked and confused, his eyebrows pulling together._

"_Sorry, your eyes." _

"_Oh," he turned away from her then, thoughts racing through his mind. He had placed contacts in them a mere hour ago. And the girl had seen them and she had not ran, or screamed._

"_No… I mean… they're… I have nothing to offer which might not offend you. Sorry." She offered, he actually laughed turning to face her._

"_They don't scare you?" He asked taking a step closer, measuring every reaction. From her pupils dilating to her steady heartbeat._

"_No, continue with the story." She waved her hand before patting the bed next to her now it was clear he was not part of the group of men. Had he saved her? For now that was her guess._

"_I pulled them from you, I was so mad. But I saw you, just… lying there like a fallen angel. I…" He stopped for a moment editing out the part where he had murdered them, as he later admitted to her. "I picked you up and drove you away from there. You had no ID so I couldn't even take you home, I assumed you were alone. And so I brought you here." He explained._

_He had saved her. She smiled still wincing with the headache. _

"_Thank you." _

_She smiled leaning over, she decided to get rid of the coward she had labelled herself with last night, and wrapped her arms around the wild vampire. It was his first hug in almost a decade. _

"_What's you name?" She asked after he had pulled back. _

"_Edward."_

"_And yours?" He asked._

"_Angel." She snorted afterward, he raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?" She laughed then, he shocked himself finding the name her nose scrunched up… adorable. _

"_It's Bella." _

"_Really?" He asked, this time disbelieving. But she nodded smiling._

"_Really."_

"_Oh."_

"_Well it's nice to meet you, but I really must be home." _

"_Of coarse." _

"_Promise me we'll see each other soon?" She asked shocking him again. He nodded as she left. _

"What?" Charlie asked after she had been stood there for around five minutes staring at him.

"Sirius was murdered." She muttered wrapping her arms around herself.

"He was your…"

"Uncle." She answered wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jumper. Charlie was well aware of her predicament. Her biological parents were killed and the uncle was her last direct family.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He ignored her attitude letting it slide.

"Did you know that Dumbledore had sent someone?" She asked, he shook his head.

"What does he want?"

"Me to go back there most probably, but I have to go and talk to them in greater detail as the school lunchroom was not the ideal to talk about it."

"I understand, house arrest lifted." He knew she wouldn't lie about something like this. "Do you know where they are staying?" She shook her head. "Bright girl." She shot him a glare.

But dutifully she got her waterproof jacket on and shoes, but before she was about to leave she was shouted to move her school bag upstairs. As she stormed up the stairs and with all the teenager she could muster lashed it on the bed causing it to slam against the wall. Once outside she shoved her hands in her pockets sighing with relief as she pulled out gloves, but something else fell out.

A small piece of paper.

_12 Park Palace._

Was written in Ron's untidy scrawl. So with a huge sign she ran back inside grabbing her keys and driving to Park Palace street. It was a lonely part of Forks, the poorer part. Where the women stayed home and the men worked logging each day.

As she pulled up in front of 12 it seemed more derelict than the others, the grass over ankle height. She waded her way towards the door of which she banged on heavily.

The red door opened and Remus Lupin stood there, arsehole, was her immediate response as she stood there with her hands on hips.

"Hello Bella."

"Don't hello Bella me. I know all about you and my sister." He sighed.

"I suppose you wish to come in." He stepped back letting her in, she shook her head rather like a dog getting rid of the water droplets from her hair.

He called the other three down and they all sat down upon an old couch, which she brushed clean thoroughly first.

"Why are you here?" She asked crossing her legs, never one of beat around the bush.

As Remus sat there contemplating the fact that the sisters were complete opposites. From physical to character.

Although Dora and Bella were only distantly related they had grown up, and still thought of each other as sisters. Although Dora was nice and friendly, and beautiful and quirky. Bella was closed off, and mouthy and mean and bitter. Although she was a very pretty girl.

Bella's biological parents, Regulus Black and her mother who was unknown, died before she was one. Regelus's mother, Walburga Black took her in for six year until she died. Having no other close family, Andromeda Tonks took her in where she looked after her since.

She had had a hard life, and Remus tried not to judge her for it.

"Dumbledore said that you've had long enough here and should have completed what you came here for." Harry recited.

Her head fell into her hands, "not fair." She muttered under her breath.

"What were you send here to do? And how come you're not in Alaska?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Well Dumbledore wanted more security since he knew about the uprising of you-know-who. And so he sent me here to get familiarised with muggle things. But I ran into Edward, my current boyfriend."

"Wait, you don't mean the vampire we saw today?" Ron gasped interrupting her. Remus's eye widened in shock, only Bella, he thought shaking his head.

"Yes, as you see the 'mission' was to get closer to a coven of vampires so he could use them as protection. But after a few months in Forks I met Edward. Who was a vampire, but he used to kill people." Hermione sucked in a shocked breath, Bella snickered knowing her choice of words would shock her. "But we fell in love." She sighed, ignoring Ron and Harry's mumbling words of anger. "And he changed and became 'vegetarian' for me. And his maker, Carlisle Cullen, the one who I was supposed to be getting closer to moved to Forks. Where Edward reacquainted himself with him, and it's been happily ever after since."

"Really, a vampire?" Ron deadpanned. She narrowed her eye ready to bit out an insult but Hermione interrupted.

"And.. You… You don't want to come back do you?" She said figuring it out, Bella's eyed dropped to the floor as she played with her hair.

"No."

"That's why he wasn't able to get in contact with you."

"Yes, of coarse I don't want to come back. Voldermort, deatheaters, and I would be pulling Edward and Alice and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie and Carlisle and even dear sweet Esme into bloodshed when they live there lives the way they do to avoid killing or hurting people. And here I am putting them in harms way!"

"You can't stay here Bella." Remus said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know deep down you can't."

She buried her head in her hands, before jumping up.

"It's not fair!" She snarled pacing the room.

"We leave soon, go pack." Remus grabbed her arms stopping her, he saw as her shoulders dropped and her head fell forward covering her face.

"I'll talk to you soon." She muttered storming out. Fear gripped her, would she be forgiven? She threw herself in the cab turning the heating on full as she cried the whole way home.

* * *

I have actually updated weekly, I feel so excited! Anyway, the usual. No beta, the offer is open although I'm not particularly bothered. Any questions feel free to PM.


	4. The Mother With No Face

The Mother With No Face

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed: psychovampirefreak, rpattzgirl08, caseyrn12 and Gilo. And to those who also PM'ed me, alerted, favourite'd and anything else.

* * *

Chapter 3

She pulled in front of her house and had to drag herself inside, bursting with emotion she felt exhausted. Everything that had happened, and it was only Monday. She grimly smiled at her bad joke.

She pushed open the door listening to the loud sports station Charlie was watching, and quietly slipped off her shoes taking the stairs two at a time. She grabbed her pyjamas and slipped into the small bathroom, she stripped quickly stepping into the shower and getting relief from the burning spray the stung her skin.

She leant against the wall letting her tears mix with the shower. She wished she could have more time, just some more time. She finally decided to grab the shampoo lathering up her hair before she zoned out, and went on automatic.

Next thing she knew she was curled up in bed - alone.

She glanced at the time, it was late already and her hair was wet. She tied it back with a bobble. She jumped out of bed opening her window hoping that he would come soon. She sat on her window seat staring out letting the chilly air into the bedroom.

She wondered who would tell them, tell them that she had lied for the past two years. That everything she had Edward shared was all based upon a lie. She clenched her hands into fists with bitterness.

She let her head fall back and her eyes close. Hoping that everything was a dream. She could feel herself start to drift….

Standing in a small dirty road, the gutters overflowing with rubbish. The houses blackened with soot and age. Bella knew where she was instantly. A small wizard community in London. It was a poor and quiet, as no one let their children out to play here.

She knew that two feet from where she was standing deatheaters would appear. She would follow them into one of the small two bed roomed houses, up the stairs, into a bedroom. An nursery, poor equipped. With a small wooden crib.

The baby lying there asleep silently.

A faceless woman leaning over stroking the baby's face gently, humming a lullaby. She closed her eyes, a bang, a scream, a spell. Then all was silent.

The faceless woman lying face first upon the ground, the only thing she knew was her dark raven hair. She listened as she started to cry, she stared into the wooden crib watching herself.

"Bella?" His soft voice made her jump.

Away from the dream, away from the nightmare.

She had had this since she was around five, although she realised how matter how loud she screamed or how loud she cried. No mother would come hug her or comfort her.

So she no longer cried.

She knew this was not how it had happened, Grandmother Walburga being the only woman who knew not only what had happened to her mother, or who she was.

"Hey." He whispered brushing her hair back from her face.

"Hey." She whispered, he leant his face next to hers.

"God, you're the same temperature as me. You must be freezing." He jumped over her landing lightly on the balls of his feet, which were clad in expensive designer leather. She loved teasing him mercilessly, about how when she first met him he was always in muddy, ripped trainers and cheap t-shirts and jeans.

Once he was a Cullen again, he was always in pressed black trousers, expensive button-downs and nice shoes. A sharp contrast.

He picked her and placed her in her bed going to get the heavy afghan from the cupboard. "Were you waiting for me angel?" He asked after he had tightly tucked her in and was laying next to him.

She was already half asleep as she nodded, although a small grin graced her face at the nickname.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to her cheek, he watched as she shivered and turned away. He closed his eyes hurt, he knew she was asleep. And it should have been like this when she was awake. Pulling away from his cold embraces or kisses.

He stayed the night listening to her talk nonsense and mumble, he had closed the window and she ended up kicking the quilt and afghan off and curling up as close as she could to him.

He smiled wishing it could stay like this forever.

Her soft and human and warm. Not cold, dead and heartless.

She awoke at around ten thirty after Edward had hidden in her closet while Charlie crept in and switched her alarm clock off and placing down a boiling cup of tea for her when she woke. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving for work, pausing for a moment staring at her closet as if he knew Edward was in there before grumbling something under his breath and leaving for work.

She yawned and almost fell asleep again until she realised that she was alone in bed and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." Edward commented playfully from the rocking chair he was sitting in, while reading Jane Eyre.

"Don't be mean!" She grinned getting cut off by a yawn. "What time is it anyway?" She gasped jumping up, immediately he was by her side grasping her arm.

"Charlie called the school, you're ill." He explained running his fingers through her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"That was nice of him." She said slightly confused.

"After yesterday…" He gently reminded her.

"Oh." The smile fell from her lips, the light diminished in her eyes. "I remember."

"Go get washed and dressed and you can come to mine, as I don't suppose Alice went to school without either of us going." He kissed her forehead again keeping to the rule of 'no kissing on the mouth before teeth have been brushed'. Most of her rules were to do with her vanity which amused him.

An hour later dressed a in pretty purple dress with black tights. They ended up taking her truck despite his constant complaints of its speed.

They pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion Edward rushing around to open the door for her. The door was open before they reached the top step Alice launching herself at Bella.

"Hi!" She greeted with usual enthusiasm.

"Pleasure as ever Alice." They two girls laughed as they linked each other. She got another hug from Esme, she was almost winded as Emmett clapped her on the back. Jasper greeted her from a safe distance and Rosalie ignored her completely. Bella held back a biting comment.

"Carlisle's at work." Esme explained when she saw her glancing around for the eldest Cullen.

Although it was only two years since Edward had met Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie he was, although wary at first, instant friends with them. Especially Alice. With Rosalie he shared a typical sibling always fighting ethic.

Something she could relate to as she and Dora were always fighting.

With Emmett it was the opposite sibling relationship as they were really good friends. With Jasper it would take a few more years before that bond formed, but he was really nice as far as Bella had gathered.

"Shopping?" Alice asked once they were seated in the living room, Rosalie having been dragged in by Alice was sitting at the opposite ends glaring daggers at Bella.

"Not today." Bella was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Alice.

"Edward told us about your uncle, we're sorry." Bella felt suddenly exposed and shrugged avoiding eye contact.

"Look let's do something to keep my mind off it, ok?" She offered Alice, "except shopping." Her face fell a little bit.

"Fine."

"And as long as I win."

Alice snickered and Emmett's loud 'booya' echoed around the house.

For a good few hours Bella played against Emmett and Jasper on multi-player on some war game. The boys kept good to their promise letting her win, although she knew it was killing Emmett internally. It kept her amused.

After she kicked their asses about twenty times Alice dragged her away for some 'girl time'

Which would involve getting Bella to give all her secrets away.

She never did though.

She promised to appease Alice, that she would shop on Saturday in Seattle as she did enjoy shopping. But for some reason muggle shopping bored her and so it was an effort every time she said yes.

Bella had lost track of time, only when Esme served her dinner did she realise that it was late.

Halfway through penne pesto pasta did everyone suddenly jump up. Edward was in front of Bella who in haste to ask what was going on choked on a piece of pasta.

"What's wrong?" She asked standing and coughing.

"Stay back!" Emmett cautioned.

"I mean no harm." A male voice called from outside. She closed her eyes wincing. She knew that voice, immediately her hackles were raised as she went towards the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"I know him," she sighed defeated still attempting not to choke on the pasta stuck in her throat.

"But he just appeared, like one moment there was no heartbeats outside, then there was?" Alice explained their strange behaviour.

"It's fine, I promise." Her voice was emotionless. "Heartbeats?" She questioned.

"Yes, in total there's four of them." Alice answered her, Bella rubbed her face sighing. She walked towards the door slamming it open and she stomped down the steps, her hands crossed as she faced Dumbledore and the other three.

"Violetta." He greeted her.

"This is not fair!" She almost stamped her foot.

"Violetta, life is not fair. There are things bigger than _you_." Her temper flared as she stepped away.

"Ahh the Cullen's." He greeted then, the seven stood on the doorway. Carlisle still in his doctor's clothes as he had only just gotten home. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Bella turned away from Edward, refusing to face him she dragged in breath's.

"I am a wizard."

"I beg your pardon?" Carlisle asked stepping forward.

"You see, I can see the disbelief upon your faces. The reason why Ms Black is here to help."

"Ms Black?" Esme asked confused.

"My apologies, Ms Swan as she is better know to you. Please let me explain." He offered.

"You're cruel." She whispered wrapping her arms around her waist.

"No Ms Swan, this should have been done a year ago. Not now. You were the one who dragged this out." He turned his attention to the vampires waiting who were looking extremely confused. "Now Ms Swan here is under the unbreakable vow, which means if she were to mention anything about witches or wizards to you she would feel the effects of the spell. So it is probably best the she does not."

"This is a long story, you may wish to sit." He waved his hand offering them the steps they were currently standing on.

As Edward listened to the old man talk about this other world he had no prior knowledge of he was intrigued. Everything he had previously thought was not true.

But with that came the knowledge about Bella.

She had sat there, apart from the occasional nod or shake of her head, completely still. Her face a slightly green colour. He felt betrayal. He couldn't help it.

Here he was finding out that everything he knew was a lie.

Her name wasn't even really Bella.

Violetta Bella Black.

He tried the name out, it felt strange. She didn't even look like her, not really. After Dumbledore had taken the spell off her, she looked different.

Her hair was darker and longer and curlier. Her eyes were darker her pupils almost indistinguishable, her cheekbones were more pronounced. Her once pale skin was now luminous white. Her lips were even redder.

She was stunning, although she was before. Every pretty teenage girl looked the same, she now had the classic looks of something from an earlier century. Even Emmett could see the appeal.

She had glanced down her cheeks only slightly flushing despite her overwhelming embarrassment she was feeling.

He managed to tear his eyes away from Bella when the strange man mentioned that they would be leaving in a few days.

"What?" Her disbelief fell from her lips.

"Yes, a few days. It is no longer safe. The ministry is infiltrated." He explained. "The choice is up to you, you may stay here or help fight the cause against Voldermort as security for Hogwarts"

"We need time to discuss this." Carlisle said, his face revealing the total shock he was feeling from discovering this new world.

"Obviously, I shall return tomorrow to hear you answer. For the moment we will let you be. Come on."

The three named Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately stood and went to follow.

"You too Ms Black." She jumped at her name standing and following him.

"I can't believe it!" Alice whispered first after the front door had closed.

"Like magic." Carlisle agreed, before a loud scream outside caused them to jump up and again run outside.

Men in black masks and cloaks. Harry and Ron's thoughts were loud enough with shock. Were they to meet deatheaters for the first time tonight?


	5. Deatheaters

Deatheater

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 4

There were four of them.

In a loose circle they surrounded Dumbledore, Bella and the other three.

"Hand over the boy!" A deep voice called.

"Please boys, show your faces. It's rude." Dumbledore said pulling out his wand, none of them moved. "Now the pleasantries are over, they us proceed." He sighed.

Immediately one of the taller ones unmasked himself. It was Fenrir Greyback, werewolf. He sniffed and scowled. "Vampires." He muttered. Bella spun around shouting for them to stay where they were. Last thing they needed were the vampires to get themselves tangled up and in the way.

"Fenrir Greyback." Dumbledore smiled.

"That's right."

"Now I am curious. How did you find out we were here?"

"That's none of your business!" He snarled.

"It wasn't Ms Black was it?" He gestured towards Bella who still had not yet drawn her wand. She bristled slightly, even though it was an obvious lie. As after all she was Slytherin foremost.

"No." Another male voice.

"Come on, why are we standing here! Get him!" A female voice hissed, her mask disappearing. Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella stopped breathing momentarily.

The three seemed put off with the presence of Dumbledore.

"Now!" She hissed throwing curse from her wand, Bella threw herself out the way landing on her side giving her enough time to scramble up and pull her wand out.

The four against five was almost even, Bella exceptionally rusty was slow and after almost getting hit three times by Fenrir Greyback's curses she managed to get back into things. She could feel the power running through her.

Her wand, walnut, thirteen inches made from dragon heartstring which had been useless for so long was bursting, and she could feel the power.

Bellatrix was duelling Dumbledore, Harry was duelling Yaxly, Hermione the masked other one and Bella and Ron were sharing Fenrir.

Finally Dumbledore knocked Bellatrix back, she landed heavily before she scrambled up, her breathing heavy. He managed then to overpower the other three who were then knocked down.

"Next time?" Bellatrix snarled before leaving in a column of black smoke, the others following.

The next few moments seemed to almost slow down.

Fenrir flung an unknown spell at Harry, he then disapparated leaving the smoke as a reminder. The spell hurtling forward hit the first thing in its path. Bella.

She felt herself being knocked to the ground, she was heavily winded and suddenly everyone was crowded around her.

She felt her breathing increase as Hermione gasped dropping to her knees next to her.

"Ms Black, please stay calm. Carlisle Cullen, there is no need to go get your medical supplies either. And Mr Mason, please stay calm."

Bella missed this, she could see black spots before her eyes as she attempted to breath to no avail. She had been hit in her chest, a large tear. Right near her heart and lungs. She was quickly bleeding to death.

"Edward," she gasped. She could feel his grasping her hand, he had pushed her hair back and was hovering over her.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Her eyes could not focus, she desperately wanted to see his face. She lifted her other hand which he brought to his face. "Oh Bella!" He cried.

"Move back," Dumbledore commanded swooping down and leaning over her. "Mr Mason I suggest you step back."

"No!" He snarled, suddenly Jasper and Emmett had gripped his arms and were pulling his away.

"I shall be back soon." He disapparated with Bella. And although Edward was angry, so angry it chipped at his very core for not telling him, everything was eclipsed by fear. He jumped up again after they had let him go ready to grab Harry when Jasper and Emmett grabbed his arms again and dragged him away telling him to 'calm the fuck down'.

Esme apologised for her sons behaviour, although only half-heartedly as worry consumed her.

"Where will he take her?" She asked Hermione who seemed to be the brightest of them.

"St Mungo's, it's a magical hospital. I'm sure… sure she'll be fine." She said nodding, as if reassuring herself. But worry was still set on the way she bit her lip and crinkling of the corner of her eyes.

Around ten minutes later Dumbledore appeared again, once again Emmett and Jasper roughly grabbed Edward forcing him to his knees.

"Is she alright?" Esme flitted forward wringing her hands together.

"She shall live."

"Where the hell did you take her?" Emmett snapped forcing a struggling Edward to his knees again.

"England. I assure you I shall be in touch soon. Everything will be fine." Then he disappeared again, this time alongside Harry, Hermione and Ron who were still stood shocked at the attack.

Everything was silent, only the blood stain on the grass giving any indication what had taken place mere minutes ago.

"I can't believe it!" Alice said quietly. "Everything. Changed." She whispered, Jasper went to her quickly taking her in his arms.

"I don't understand that much either." Carlisle admitted. "Son?" He asked Edward.

"I…" He closed his open mouth, he had nothing to say.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks found out that her daughter was at St. Mungo's when she had finished treating her last patient, Mr Mullholland who stupidly had managed to drop a jar of Russian-leeches, of course which then quickly slithered along and attached themselves to him, his wife found him ten minutes later collapsed upon the floor.

She walked walking down hall 213 when her friend Amanda Darcy had pulled her over to show her new baby pictures. She had glanced back at the clock seeing she had only half an hour left of her shift.

Then her eyes were drawn to the large blackboard next to it, full of the latest inpatients. She grasped the desk, a loud gasp leaving her when she saw the name _Violetta Black_ upon the board of new patients. Adrenaline pumped through her body.

She glanced quickly getting the room number before she ran.

She ran with her heart pounding.

Two year, two years of nothing and now this?

A curtain was pulled around her bed which she ripped open, she fell onto the chair beside the bed letting the tears which stung her eyes fall. Her daughter lying there motionless. "Oh Lettie!" She whispered taking her daughter's hand. Her limp cold hand made the tears come faster, and she, Andromeda Tonks, never cried.

After she had calmed herself down she stood and pulled the chart from the end of the bed.

_Violetta Black_

_Malicious unknown spell hit chest area._

_Heart damage._

_Blood loss._

She glanced back at her daughter, who looked so frail.

It had been two years, now she was a beautiful grown up woman. Sixteen years old. She brushed her hair back from her face. It was hard to imagine that they were not related closely. She went to place the chart back on the end of the bed not wanting to read anymore how badly damaged her daughter was, when something caught her eye an A. Dumbledore had brought her here. She saw red. They would be having words.

She called her husband who got in touch with Dora and a few hours later the three of them were crowded around her bedside.

It turned out that the unknown spell had almost killed her, Dora had brought sweets and sat on the chair talking to her, catching her up on everything she had missed hoping to god that . Ted Tonks sat opposite staring into space while gripping his daughters hand.

Bella opened her eyes five days later.

Her first words to her, "it hurts like a bitch." She had hissed before going to rub her chest area. She hadn't realised Andromeda standing next to her who grabbed her arm and placed it back by her side. Bella's head had whipped towards her. "Oh god!" She had whispered, suddenly everything crashing down upon her.

Every memory from the accident.

"Oh Lettie." She bent over and hugged her gently letting her cry.

Although she was slightly traumatised by the events that nearly killed her, she was slightly more upset by the fact with Edward. Would he ever forgive her.

"Will I live?" She had asked sniffling.

Her mother gently laughed, "yes, you'll be fine."

She had let home another three days later with some ointment to rub in three times a day, and bed rest for ten days.

She was brought home, an over whelming sense of De Ja Vu. It seemed like decades since she had been back here. She noticed how both Ted and Andromeda looked older. How things had moved on while she had been away, everything had not ground to a halt as she had expected.

Dora had taken a few days off to be with her sister, they spent every minutes talking. Talking about Remus and Edward. About everything they had missed and either, weren't able to include or could be bothered writing letters that long.

As Bella lay in her cream and black room she had forgotten about her old life, and now, with moving photographs littering the walls she was reminded suddenly.

Third year as she say on the side of the lake dangling her feet in the icy waters grinning at the camera, while Blaise sat next to her not turning around but staring pensively across the lake.

Another one with all her female friends from when they had all met up in Diagon Alley.

After the fourth day, she was bored out of her mind.

Her left ventricle and pulmonary vein had been cut it turned out. And so she was dying from blood loss as her heart drowned unable to properly pump the blood around her body. The large part of her chest which had been torn open had been healed, as had her heart been. But her chest had scarring, and so three times and day she put on that god awful smelling lotion things which would reduce it.

The clothes from when she was last here didn't fit anymore obviously, but neither would she be seen dead in half of the things. So when Andromeda was off almost every single piece of clothing was thrown out. Her room had a clear out, all her old things she had insisted on keeping were now in the bin.

On the sixth day Ted brought through his TV from his own room which he set up for her. She had hugged him and thanked him immensely. He had laughed saying he would never see the day when she would enjoy using muggle technology.

She was more of a daddy's girl, feeling closer to Ted. Although it took longest to get to know him when she had first moved here as Walburga Black had already poisoned her mind with venomous things about muggles, mud-bloods and blood traitors.

* * *

Dumbledore returned the next night as promised, he was bombarded with questions about Bella. If she was alright, where was she and such. He explained she would be fine. And left it at that.

"Now, have you made up your decision?" He asked pleasantly making a bottle of elf wine and a glass appear as he sat down on one of the expensive leather couches.

"We have," Carlisle stepped forward. The obvious leader. "We would like to aid you in the protection of Hogwarts. Although you must understand we know nothing else but what you have told us."

Dumbledore clapped his hands standing up, "marvellous! Marvellous!" He cried. "Have you packed?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Carlisle, of course I have, for everybody obviously. I'm Alice by the way." Alice bounced forward grinning.

"I remember." Dumbledore smiled back enjoying the company of her. She seemed a pleasant soul. "I have this portkey." He held up an old sock. "This means you shall have to place your finger upon it, and at precisely ten o'clock it shall take to where it was bewitched to. Understand?" A mumble of yes's.

At five to ten, with a mountain of suitcases the seven vampires and Dumbledore were outside, the vampires holding onto the sock with some disgust.

And then five minutes, with some commotion. There was nothing there.

Not even the dirty sock.

* * *

I'm so ill right now, it's horrible. And I have to help look after around 30 five years olds, it's tiring work. So any reception or kindergarten teachers, you must have endless patience I admire you. Sorry for the late update last week. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I just cannot find the effort to type out the people who did. But a massive thank you anyway!

Drop me a line?


	6. The Sorting

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Sorting.

* * *

Violetta Bella Black was finally going to Hogwarts. His daughter for all intents and purposes.

And he hated the thought of it.

Also that his eldest was leaving forever, he was loosing both of them.

"For gods sake Ted!" Andromeda snapped standing in the doorway of her room as her husband lay on the bed unmoving and still not dressed although they were leaving supposedly in ten minutes.

"Leave me alone." He groaned rubbing his face. He was not being difficult because this was his daughter leaving for Hogwarts, and now he knew these next years would fly until she was all grown up and talking of leaving, just like Dora.

Her loud huff as she threw her hands in the air storming away. "Ridiculous!" She snarled storming downstairs.

On the breakfast bar her said daughter was sighing resting her head on her arm, slowly spooning cereal into her mouth her eyes kept closing. "Hurry up!" She snapped pulling a strand of hair as she walked behind. She heard the quiet snarl of insults as she walked away to go check whether all the doors and windows were locked.

"MUM!" A high-pitched whiny voice shouted.

"What?""I don't want anymore!" Andromeda sighed, smiling grimly to herself. Bella was in for a shock in Hogwarts.

"Well put it in the sink then, I'm not your house elf." She called back. She had grown up in a household for the first six years of her life which had an actual house elf. She knew what it was to be like to be waited on, and it was obvious Bella still expected it sometimes when she couldn't be bothered. And for all truths at five in the morning, neither could she.

Driving all the way to London to catch the train. She wished she were in bed herself, not that she would be. She would most probably be working the night shift or something like.

"Mum!" A long dragged out whine, she laughed this time. It was hard to think that only a few years ago had she appeared on their doorstep looking bedraggled and awfully unhappy. Anyone would be with her aunt looking after them.

"Mum!" Another shriek this time, "I forgot to pack!" She froze. She closed her eyes breathing deeply. She had specifically asked her to pack a week before knowing what she was like. But being her defiant little self, it was clear she hadn't.

"Room! Now." From her tone Bella knew she wasn't joking around. And so jumping up she left her bowl of cereal on the side so her mum could wash it later she bounded up the stairs giggling to herself. She pushed open her room, the light blue walls were covered in everything Hogwarts. She couldn't contain her excitement and so everything she could get her hands on, even her mothers old school tie was pinned onto one of her walls.

She pulled the massive case she had found in the attic, which she found was originally Andromeda's. Into the middle of her room and opened it glancing down at the books, the only thing which she had packed. She grabbed the book on the small side table which she was reading and threw it in also, the title Hogwarts, A History showing.

She went over to her wardrobe and threw open the doors grabbing three quarters of her clothes from their hangers and throwing them in, her excitement building, even as she heard the heavy footsteps form an annoyed Andromeda she clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her grin.

"I can't wait!" She shrieked as Andromeda stepped in hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.

"Well you won't be going unless you're packed." The tight set of her mouth meant she was serious. She finished quickly, Andromeda getting her toothbrush and a three packets of toothpaste, her brush, bobbles and everything an eleven year old needed.

"Why couldn't I have a cat?" She asked stopping suddenly turning to face her, spare pens and pencils in her hand. The question asked, because of the large owl sitting in the corner of her room asleep. "It's boring." At this, the said owl's eyes opened and its wings fluttered looking ruffled.

"Because I said so."

Really it was because she knew what type of cat she wanted, a black tabby which bit anyone that came near her. But she already knew someone who had the same cat, it was too much of a reminder. Her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. She could remember all too well her childhood. It wasn't happy by any means, she was the middle child and so received less attention supposedly. But she was her father's favourite.

Bellatrix was always the loud, mean one. Narcissa the quiet beautiful one. She had never honestly fit in. And she didn't mind, as really, she didn't mind the muggles her family hated. And so, by accident, she still held onto that claim, it was an accident. She had fallen in love with one. Ted.

She was cut from the family, not that she minded all too much. She had Ted. And then she had Nymphadora. And her little family was perfect. The Black's a distant memory.

Until little Violetta came along. She had volunteered to take her in, as she highly doubted that Narcissa would, she and Regulus had never really gotten on. He looked up to her and Bellatrix though. And so it was the least she could do.

She had lived in a wizard environment all her life, and even simple technology was different for her. She could remember the weeks she spent with her, she never smiled or laughed. Or spoke much. She wouldn't even look at Ted. He was a muggle.

It was a stark contrast to what she was now, she had managed to regain some of her childhood. But she had grown up far too fast than she should have.

"Done!" She announced slamming the lid shut, her tone implying a challenge to her previous statement.

"Well done, now get it downstairs and in the car. And get Ted up." She glanced around the room, "and I thought I told you to tidy it!" She grabbed the first thing her hand came into contact with from a messy bookshelf. It was a crumpled up letter, Bella saw this and immediately changed. Her eyes hardening, her teeth clamping together.

"Fine." Her tone brusque.

She grabbed the case, and in a failed attempt to storm off she pulled the case away. Andromeda opened the crumpled letter and immediately recognised the letter as her own daughters hand-writing, well scrawl.

_You shall be disowned if you're in Slytherin. _

She sighed, so this was the reason she had to put up with two nights of fights and Bella being more moody than usual. She rolled her eyes, this was wrote as she attempting to make conversation with one of Dora's friends who she was sleeping over at. She placed the letter back on the bookshelf and tried to ignore the clutter it was quickly gathering. Although she supposed she wouldn't mind, only if it were to stop her from leaving.

She went down the hall again and calling her husband's name. "She's gone now Dromoda." He whispered sadly, she sighed knowing what this was about all the time and feeling secretly smug about it.

"I know Teddy." She whispered going to sit next to him on the bed rubbing his arm. "I'm going to miss her too. But your daughter needs you now." She leant over pressing a kiss to his cheek before shouting, "Lettie!" The screech was enough to make Ted heave himself into sitting, rubbing his face again. He really didn't want to do this.

"Morning my lovelies!" He called coming down the stairs five minutes later, almost falling over the overly-large trunk sitting in the middle of the living room floor.

"Oh god Ted, you look homeless!" Andromeda sighed passing him a mug of coffee, Bella snickered. His jeans and t-shirt was apparently not good enough, as she was in her best robes. Bella was wearing her favourite green dress, he even noticed the make-up adoring her face.

"So Lettie looking forward to today?" He asked leaning down to hug her, even pressing a kiss to her cheek, she squirmed.

"Oh god! Stop it, you're messing my hair up and creasing my dress!" She pushed herself away rubbing her cheek where he had kissed it. "I'm not a child."

"Of course you're not sweetie." He patted her on the head annoying her even more.

"Come on, I don't want to be late!" She snapped grabbing the handle of her case and tugging it outside to the old blue Citron which her father drove. Finally, half an hour later than planned the three of them and the owl were driving along the motorway.

Bella had pulled the wand out and was staring at in awe, her face was still slightly set into a scowl, Dora's letter fresh in her mind. Now she was distracting herself with the wand. It was pretty much just a twig in her mind, although it was carved slightly. She hadn't done anything with it, and so, a twig.

An hour later Andromeda realised what a bad idea driving to London had been. She had now to listen to Bella huff and puff and change the radio station each second. Eventually she was shouted at and told to sit down, they had been lenient with her behaviour due to circumstances. But Andromeda could only take so much.

Eventually, after being held up by road works they pulled up at Kings Cross Station. It was huge, Bella glanced around in awe she probably had never been here in her life, not that she could remember. She was pulled quickly through the station, Ted and her trunk trundling along behind.

She finally reached platform nine and ten, Bella gripped her ticket in her hand which had arrived days ago in the post.

After Ted and her trunk caught up did they go through the wall between platform's nine and ten. Bella's eyes shut as she passed through the wall, her eyes lighting up with glee as she took everything in. "Wow." She whispered, Andromeda caught the look of pure exhilaration on her face and smiled.

Her eyes finally locked onto a figure waving madly, her daughter stood attempting to get the attention of Bella who was too enthralled as wizard families and muggle alike were bustling together, goodbyes being called loudly as children filled onto the large maroon train which billowed smoke.

"Look left." She whispered in Bella's ear, her head whipped to the left to see her sisters strolling towards her.

A shriek of pleasure left her mouth as she jumped towards Dora, they hugged each other tightly. "What do you think? It's amazing isn't it?" She shouted in Bella's ear over the hustle and bustle of the station.

"Do you realise how much sulking I had to sit through with that bloody letter?" Andromeda stood next to Bella leaning over giving her a quick hug and kiss, she did the same for her father.

"Hello love." Ted said gruffly doing the same. The four stood on the platform attempting to talk over the noise, Andromeda doing a kit check, Ted wishing her luck and telling her to be nice to the other children and Dora giving her tips and secret corridors to look out for. What teachers were nice and were horrible.

She was so overwhelmed, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

She had been waiting for this moment since she was four when she had been told numerous stories about Hogwarts. Although then it had been littered with threats and warning, how not to disgrace the Black family name.

The large clock hit nine o'clock. The remaining children clambered onto the trains, Bella and Dora with once last hug and kiss to the two of them waved goodbye pulling their cases' and owls' onto the train.

She continued to wave goodbye, suddenly the train lurched and they were moving. She waved faster, the smiled dropping from her face. Suddenly, she was alone Dora having wondered off to find her own friends.

Not that this was new, she had been alone most of her life.

She never had friends, she had never gone to Primary school. Although she could read and write and do much more due to her own want of leaning more. She never had a friend. She expected Hogwarts to be no different.

She finally managed to find an apartment with only two others in there, she pushed open the door, "do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The two sitting in the carriage turned to face her.

"Sure!" The girl smiled at her, she had large teeth and large bushy brown hair. "I'm Hermione." Bella saw a hand suddenly shoved in her face. "Nice to meet you."

"Bella." She took the hand uncertainly and shook it.

"This is Neville." She pointed to a short plump boy with buck teeth who nodded shyly to her, his face reddening. As she sat down, she suddenly found herself pulled into the conversation.

"I mean, I'm a muggle-born and when I found out my parents were ecstatic. How about yours?" She asked them, Neville was a quiet, shy sort of boy but he spoke first.

"I'm pureblood, but they didn't think I was going to get it. I showed my magic late you see." He explained seeming embarrassed about it.

"What about you Bella?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Oh, I always knew. I'm a pureblood too, and I just… knew." She shrugged, she had seen the letter arriving before it had. She had always just known these sort of things. She could vaguely remember Grandma Walburga telling her to keep it a secret, explaining that it was a great gift and ran in the family. She was a seer.

As the journey went on and fields of green and small hamlets rushed past the window conversation became easier, both Neville and Bella became more vocal. Explaining things which Hermione didn't know about the Wizarding World.

She too had read Hogwarts, A History and both girls spent a good amount of time gushing over it. Both girls were alike in terms of reading, they loved it. Hermione was a bright girl getting top SAT's results, Bella explained she hadn't taken them and Hermione seemed shocked. Neville neither had been to primary school.

"Oh no!" Neville groaned suddenly after coming from a tunnel, the bright light blinding. Sweet wrappers strewn everywhere as the trolley lady had just been past.

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I've lost Trevor!"

"Who?" Bella snickered.

"Trevor, my toad." He searched the seat moving everything covering the seat. After a ten minute search from all three of them Hermione stood and took charge.

"Right, Neville you look here. Bella and I will go and ask other compartments. Come on." Bella seemed amused by her but agreed. Hermione went one way and Bella the other, she felt too ashamed to ask the upper years only asking third years or below, or what looked to be third years.

She opened one door and a large group of girls were all giggling and talking loudly, they seemed to be first years also. "What?" A pug-faced girl asked rudely.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked glancing around the apartment.

"What?" One of the other girls asked laughing her eyes narrowed.

"A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Afraid not. Sorry." Pansy spoke again her tone short and eyes narrowed. Bella sighed closing the door behind her. She rolled her eyes, she had never cared much for girls. They were always mean and talking behind each others back. The door slammed open again. "Wait!" She called, Bella turned raising an eyebrow. "Come here again. What's your name?"

Bella knew she was being mocked, it was obvious the girls were waiting for someone to get hold of to hurt her. To attempt to bully her.

"Bella."

"Bella what?"

"Black."

"As in the Black's, the pure-blood family." Pansy's eyes lost their meanness, and curiousness replaced it. Bella nodded. "Wow."

"I have to be going anyway, I have to put my robes on. We'll be there soon." She pointed out the window to where through the darkness the castle looming, brightly lit. Not waiting for her to reply she walked back to the apartment where Hermione had already returned.

"He was under the seat." Hermione explained rolling her eyes, she was already in her Hogwarts robes. Bella changed quickly after throwing Neville out. She quickly brushed the previous encounter with those girls, well she certainly wouldn't be bothering with them.

The three stayed together as they were told where to go, small horrible looking boats turned out to be the mode of transport. They didn't look too appealing. But after a bit of convincing Bella stepped in falling back and landing on Neville's knee as it rocked. Neville turned bright red stuttering, Bella apologised moving quickly off. Hiding her embarrassment with her hair, which covered her blushing cheeks.

After a long journey which made Bella feel sick, although she didn't tell anyone. The group of first years finally stood outside of the great hall, each huddled into groups, all shivering and wet.

Neville had gotten lost and now it was only Bella and Hermione who started to discuss Hogwarts, A History once more. Another ten minutes later they were making their way into the corridor glancing around at the high ceilings and such. She was looking around for others seeing if they had fell in. A tall stern looking woman with her hair pulled back into a bun made her way in front of everyone.

"My name is Professor McGonagall I am head of Gryffindor house, in a few moments I will take you into the great hall to be sorted but stay here for the moment." She turned on her heel and walked away briskly into the great hall. Hermione started up the conversation again until some of the other first years screamed everyone turned round to face around twenty ghosts, they had just come through the back wall all talking loudly, well more like arguing. A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"Ah first years, about to be sorted I suppose?" A fat friar asked, grinning as only a handful of students nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff my old house, you know." He continued smiling brightly as Bella heard some girls sniggering at the mere prospect of going into that house, it was the girls from before and Bella resisted throwing them a glare. They weren't worth it.

"Move along now!" The professor said sharply students following behind slowly, Bella and Hermione spoke quietly about the enchanted ceiling, Bella stared in are. Once everyone was stood at the front of the hall Professor McGonagall went and sat down, "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words now." An old man stood, she had heard that he was a great man. She wondered how as she listened to him, he sounded eccentric.

Everyone in the hall listened intently to his words and hung on every word. Bella was staring intently at the sky only catching the part about not to go in the forbidden forest. She felt invisible surrounded by the other first years who were nervously talking to each other about which house they would be sorted into. She did, she honestly did care which house she wanted to be sorted into, although she vehemently wished she didn't. Her Grandmother's poisonous words hissing in her ear. _If you're not in Slytherin…._ Bella tried to shake the horrible black feeling which encased her.

She should be sorted in Slytherin. It was what was expected. She scowled suddenly wanting to be sorted into Ravenclaw just to annoy her Grandmother. Make her turn in her grave.

"When I call out your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said, "Hannah Abbot!" Who was called out first was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Violetta Black!" She was called forward. She stepped forward, everyone turning to stare. She kept her hands in fists at her side and attempting to look apathetic. She stepped onto the platform and onto the stool, the hat placed on her head quickly. Her eyes immediately went to the Hufflepuff table, Dora and her group of friends were waving and whooping, she felt herself relax slightly.

"_Interesting, another Black. Slytherin I suppose….. Wait. No. You remind me of Sirius, he was in Gryffindor. First in the family didn't you know._" Her eyes flashed closed, memories of Grimmauld Place flashed in front of her. So that was Sirius Black, her Uncle. His room still had the name plate on it. _"I think, yes. Maybe a Gryffindor. Oh I cant quite decide. What do you think?"_ The gruff voice whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I… what are you asking me for. Aren't you the sorting hat?" She asked, her tone sharp. The hat chuckled.

"_Slytherin!"_ It called, the silver and emerald table cheered, she slipped off the seat and moved towards the table. She ended up sat between a chunky boy who she later found out was Vincent Crabbe and a second year boy.

After a enormous feast, of which Bella could hardly eat due to the sea sickness she still felt. Everyone shuffled out to their common rooms, Bella ended up sitting near the fire reading one of her book from her trunk which had been brought up to their rooms.

"I hardly doubt you read such rubbish literature in your spare time without it being forced upon you." A boy, obviously first year had sat on a couch next to her. He was dark-skinned with dark hair and eyes. He eyes held no humour from his remark. He was serious.

"Shakespeare wasn't a muggle. Everyone knows this." She sighed glancing back down the her book.

"Still awful."

No one had sat next to him, the rest of the couch empty.

"Is this a failed attempt to talk to me to become my friend?" She questioned. "Because you do realise you just insulted me." She dragged her eyes from the book. The boy finally smiled.

"No it wasn't. And yes, it was an insult."

"Well that's your personal opinion, keep it to yourself please." She heard the boy laugh and saw him from her peripheral leave forwards.

"Well since this is not an attempt to be friends I shall introduce myself anyway. Blaise…"

"Don't bother." She interrupted him.

"Goodnight." She stood closing her book and walking to the girls quarters.

The girls were still mean, teachers were still horrible. And, she sighed to herself finally letting herself wallow, she wouldn't make any friends. As she had expected to. That boy… her hands clenched at the thought. Infuriating.

She would be alone for the several years she was to spend at Hogwarts. And so she curled up in the bed that was assigned to her and let herself wallow.

Why couldn't she make friends? Like everyone else, she blamed her Grandmother. The horrible woman. And even being sorted into Slytherin, was that an omen - what she was to become. As it was widely known that the Black family was a great supporter of you-know-who.

Sometimes, she hated herself.

Hogwarts was everything she had expected it to be.

A disappointment.


	7. House Arrest

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 6 - House Arrest

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe you!" Daphne Greengrass was stood over one of her best friends, one who she hadn't seen since the Yule Ball. And that wasn't a happy memory at best.

"Lovely to see you too." She remarked. Not even glancing up from the small compact mirror as she applied mascara.

"Where have you been?" She gasped sitting down heavily next to her, she huffed as she almost stabbed herself in the eye.

"Salem."

"America?" She gasped, Bella hummed a reply. "Wow! What's it like there?"

"Well, it's all girls." Daphne sighed automatically.

"How awful."

"I know. And the work load is unbelievable."

"Hard?"

"No, unbelievably easy. I hardly had homework."

"Well that's why American's are stupid." He shrugged, Bella snickered.

"Stereotype much. Anyway that's not the worst part, the worst part is that it had nothing to do with blood purity. And I'm sure the whole time I was there I didn't meet one single pure-blood. The blood line's are so diluted. You have to take a test before you enter, see how good you are at magic."

"It sounds horrible." Daphne said putting her hand in a bad of half-eaten crisps lying on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Is that sarcasm?" Bella asked placing her make-up back into its bag.

"Sort of." She shrugged. "So, when does jail duty end?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it jail duty. I was in hospital."

"Tomatoes tomatoes." She said pronouncing the American and English version, Bella snickered rolling her eyes.

"You mud-blood!" She slapped her shoulder lightly, Daphne looked offended.

"Stop joking around about that, it is offensive to some people!" Andromeda called out, both girls looked at each other and snickered quietly.

"I'm half actually!" She jokingly flipped her hair back.

"So what have I missed at Hogwarts?" She felt strange asking, being back home with Daphne as they sat in the living room eating a bag of sensations while the radio played in the background. It felt like she hadn't been away.

"God, well…." She trailed off grinning ready to spill everything. "Blaise is still pining after you. It's pathetic really."

She winced as she mentioned this at the thought of Edward. She missed him bitterly, she could still remember those months vividly without him.

"Pathetic." She echoed.

"I know that look." She giggled grabbing her arm.

"What look?" Bella resisted rolling her eyes.

"You still like him!"

Bella stopped biting her lip, did she still like Blaise? No, currently she hated him. But once she got over that. Would she like him in that way? Surely not. She was entirely devoted to Edward. Not that she was one of those pathetic heroines who needed a man to save them. They were two parts, making a whole. He needed her as much as she needed him, she knew that.

"No." She finally answered.

"You're sure you're not lying?" Daphne asked, Bella raised her eyebrow sarcastically. "Fine."

She had known Daphne Greengrass since her first year when she had met her on the Hogwarts express she was one of the ones in Pansy Parkinson's carriage when she had appeared and as if anyone had seen Neville's toad, although they had never been closer than that. They could hold a conversation if alone together, but would never choose to be. Both preferring the companionship of Pansy Parkinson, not that they had anything against each other. Just nothing in common, or so they believed.

Where Bella was slightly above average height, average weight, with black hair and the classic Black good looks. Daphne was very tall with light brown almost blonde hair and cutting blue eyes. She was exceptionally thin, which Bella and Pansy were slightly envious of.

During their third year the two girls grew apart from Pansy and became closer with each other, not having to worry about their catty comments being told to anyone else as Pansy had done. They shared a dormitory together and became close, although that dormitory was shared with Pansy, another girl Tracey Davis who wasn't very chatty and had her own friends who spent most of their time in the library.

Although Bella was never friendly with the girls as much as she was with the boys.

She preferred talking to Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and …. Blaise. She thought the name with contempt.

Although Andromeda did not allowed boys over, even though she was sixteen. And so she had called Daphne who caught her up on every boyfriends, girlfriend and break up of the last two years.

"So, when can you leave?" She asked once again.

"I don't know, but first I have to return to… Salem… to get my things anyway. I did leave quite suddenly."

"So you are coming back to Hogwarts? For definite?"

"Yes. Although it shan't be as enjoyable as all those American girls." Daphne laughed.

"So, if you don't like Blaise. Do you have another man in your life?" Bella snorted at her phrase, and the way she asked with raised eyebrows (a different colour from her hair which she claimed wasn't dyed.)

"I do."

"And does he have a name?"

"He does."

She whined then, "oh come one Bella! Tell me!"

Bella laughed doing her best acting, "I was just joking " Daphne groaned.

"No fair. Anyway, what time is it?" She glanced at the large clock hanging over the mantle piece. "I have to be back in my cell by seven. Family dinner or something." She rolled her eyes standing before leaning over to give Bella a hug. "You shall expect an influx of letters from everyone. Bye." She waved before stepping into the giant fireplace Andromeda had connected to the floo network.

"Fantastic, bye!" Bella called to her as she disappeared with a poof of green smoke.

She stood carefully wincing a tiny bit, before going through to the back of the house where Ted had his TV room, every muggle appliance he wished. From a massive plasma screen and silly Xbox and play stations.

The front room, was completely non-muggle. Moving photographs, radio, grammar phone. It was for when Andromeda brought her work home. And for when Bella brought round her friends, as none of them would be particularly happy with the muggle standards she lived in.

And to tell the truth, she wasn't too happy about muggle appliances. Growing up in a house like 12 Grimmauld no one would be.

Living as a muggle she had gotten used to it, but she still didn't like it. Old habits die hard, she guessed.

She went and sat in the kitchen where her mother was making dinner. "Is Dora coming?"

"Oh is that infernal girl gone? Good."

Bella snickered, she didn't like any of her friends. All 'super-Slytherin's' as she put.

Daphne had heard of Bella being back in England due to her aunt working at St Mungo's alongside Andromeda, and when a letter had appeared demanding to see her she wasn't opposed as Ted and Andromeda were driving her slowly crazed. She hadn't seen anyone but them and Dora since the accident and so she hadn't minded Daphne barging in.

"And Dora is supposed to be coming, but I don't know whether she can get of work." She stopped slicing the carrots for a moment. "Please to god don't tell me you want to be an auror?"

Bella shrugged thinking. "Too much effort." She eventually said, Andromeda letting out a sign of relief.

"Thank god, what you do plan on doing anyway?" She asked genuinely intrigued.

"I plan on marrying that smoking hot vampire and living off their riches." She deadpanned.

"You are serious aren't you?" Bella laughed in response agreeing.

"The Black family way."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "also I _need_ new clothes. Dora's cast off's are killing me. She lives in jeans and ratty band t-shirts. I actually have taste." Bella whined.

"We'll go shopping at the weekend."

"Yes." She almost staggered as Bella threw herself at her wrapping her arms around Andromeda. "I'm as tall as you now!" Bella giggled as she was shoved away.

* * *

The portkey arrived in London, alongside the mountain of luggage Alice had packed. The seven vampires who never had felt anything quite like it before all felt nauseous, something they had not felt in a long time.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. I have got a place for you to stay for a week while we work things out. Understood?" Dumbledore asked, Carlisle nodded feeling queasy. The Leaky Cauldron, although turned out to be better than the run down outsides. Was still dirty, and very old, and so smelt.

Edward lay on his four-poster bed with his arms over his head.

He was trying to accept everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. But was mainly worrying about Bella. Was she alright? Would she recover? How long would it take for her to recover something as bad as that?

He kept seeing flashes of the light, then her, lying motionless upon the floor. In his nightmares, she was dead. Well it was as close as a nightmare a vampire could get to. The man was no help. He resisted the urge to pace up and down his sufficiently small room. He could hear his siblings talking in the rooms adjacent.

Hopefully they wouldn't be doing any bed breaking while they were here.

Among his suitcases, there was a smaller hand-held bag. Of which was filled with Bella's clothes, Alice had packed it in case she needed it while she was here. He was still unsure of whether to even trust this Dumbledore, had he saved Bella? Carlisle had similar thoughts.

Was he even on the good side? Although then that would mean that Bella was on the bad side, although he…. He could see it. Sometimes with the girls in Forks high. He highly doubted she was like that, although she could be cruel. Although never, ever to him.

He missed her terribly. Even those months he had left to go hunt Victoria. Those contact-less months had left their toll on his as much as hers. He could still remember their reunion. Hot kisses, and a deep urgency. It was wonderful.

He let his mind wander then.

Even to their first time.

Although it was not his first time, everything felt different and new again. And Bella was beautiful. And perfect.

He let himself drown in memories of her, perfect. It was prom, and a cliché, but she had giggled and said they were allowed to have on cliché in a relationship such as theirs.

"Edward!" He felt something hit him and his eyes flew open as he jumped off the bed.

He had missed Emmett's elephant-like footsteps bursting into his room.

"You miss her?" He asked leaning against the doorframe. Edward sunk back into the bed.

"Obviously. And I don't even know if she ok." He rubbed his face sinking back into the bed.

"It's Bella. I'm sure she'll be as right as rain. But what do you think of this, it's so cool! Hogwarts and all!" Emmett looked like a small child on Christmas as his mind exploded with all the different theories about magic and Hogwarts and such.

"You're not annoyed about Bella not telling us?" Edward asked genuinely interested.

Emmett shrugged, "she couldn't with that spell. Un-breakable vow. She would've died, Dumbledore told me." In his mind Edward heard how he felt special after Dumbledore had provided this with his.

In the Cullen family dynamic, Carlisle and Esme were the parents. The caregivers. Alice and Rosalie were the daughters. And Emmett the brother, the protector of the family. Which was what Dumbledore had seen him as.

Jasper and Edward felt like they did not fit into this perfect family. Although Jasper had once called Edward the prodigal son.

"What do you think about Hogwarts?" Edward asked Emmett who was dying for him to ask, while trying to hide his thoughts.

"Oh god it sounds boss!" He exploded grinning. "Doesn't it, they can do whatever they want. I was listening to them talking downstairs about quidditch, this sport which is literally played on flying broomsticks. Look!" He shoved a newspaper in his face.

The name of the paper read The Daily Prophet.

Which actually had moving pictures, Edward was momentarily stunned. "Wow."

"I know, they move and everything." The two of them flipped through the paper, Edward in awe. Magic was amazing. So far he had only seen the harmful things. Now he was seeing the other side.

At the back, in the sport section, was a picture of a man riding a broomstick. Quidditch was a real sport, on brooms.

He pushed Bella to the edge of his mind and for that moment acted like a teenage boy finding out about such an amazing sport.

The Cullen's were imprisoned inside the Leaky Cauldron for around a week, each day Dumbledore would visit with books for them to read. And sit talking with them letting them question him mercilessly.

On the last day that Dumbledore had told them they would be here for he appeared, and finally had news of Bella.

She was home safe.

It was on a piece of parchment written by a woman named Andromeda Tonks. It was mainly a rant about how she expected her daughter would have not come to any harm, and how he would not be trusted in his care again.

"Daughter? But they have different second names?" Esme asked gently.

"Ms Black had a complicated life, her parents dying when she was just a baby. She was left in the care of her grandmother, Walburga Black. But when she was six she passed away and ended up in an muggle orphanage for a while, well foster home or care home as they are now called. But Andromeda Tonks her aunt once removed, found out and took her in. She has lived there ever since."

Edward didn't know quite what to say, she had always seemed at such ease with Charles Swan. And now she wasn't even related to him?

He didn't know what to do.

Should he be angry at her? Shout and roar at her for lying? Or accept like she did him.

* * *

"_How did you get into my room!" She hissed angrily attempting to cover herself up with her strappy pyjama top. Her pink flowery bra on show. Her cheeks flushed some. _

"_This better?" He asked covering his eyes with his hands. He heard her mutter under his breath 'childish' he snickered ._

"_Marginally. But if you peep through your fingers, I shall have to murder you to protect my virtue!" She said straight faced. He hid his smirk as she turned around and pulled her top on quickly over her head. "I cannot believe you!" She hissed. "How did you get in?" She asked genuinely curious. _

"_You father let me in." Her shocked faced showed how gullible she was. After he laughed she huffed throwing herself on her bed, and gently hitting his arm. Only doing it gently so she wouldn't hurt her own arm._

"_You're so mean, but I'm guessing the window?" He nodded smiling shyly. "You know that's a bit weird. You don't do that to girls in the 'burbs. Maybe in Seattle. Not here." _

_He laughed throwing his head back, somehow she had managed to reassure him. It still felt strange these strong powerful, moving, feelings. He was shy, awkward. A seventeen year old boy. Something he hadn't been in a long time. He made him feel shy! Of all things. Unsure how she would react, he was ready to flee. But here she was attempting to be subtle, shuffling closer to him. _

"_My apologies Madam, I shall not do it again." He apologised winking._

"_Hey!" She jumped on top of his pushing on his shoulders so he was lying down on the small single bed, and she was straddling him. "I didn't say don't do it again." _

_She pressed her soft lips to his, her breath tasting of mint. He grinned placing his hands on her hips, sliding them down gently so they were just on the inside of her shorts waistband _

_He hadn't don't this sort of things before, he had never been so gentle. Felt so much he felt his heart would explode in his chest. He had never been so caring so loving. _

_It had just been something to take his mind off the monotony of his life. _

_With Bella, it was new and hot… like fire. A burning in his chest._

_After they had finished making out she rolled onto her side next to him, her finger trailed up his face before resting in his hair gently stroking it. He felt his eyes close as she played with his hair, he felt relaxed, almost if he could sleep. _

_Suddenly she giggled, and loudly. His eyes shot open as she sat up pressing her hand over her mouth. _

"_What?" He asked urgently grasping her arms pulling them away from her mouth. "What's wrong?" _

_This just made her giggle more. _

_After she had calmed down she managed to speak, "You purred!" _

_He knew his face would have been bright red had he been human. "I… I…I… didn't…. I…" He managed to stutter through his words. She moved so she was suddenly sitting on his knee. Her scent, so potent. Was so appealing, even now he was aroused. _

_Her finger traced the black circles under his eyes, "I don't mind. I think its…. Sweet." She licked her lips leaning closer to him. "I love your eyes, they're so unique." _

_At these words he shut his eyes, if only she knew. _

"_Tell me." She whispered into his ear suddenly. "Please. I…. I love you." She slammed her eyes shut as quickly as he had opened them. Her face was scrunched up, her nose all scrunched up too and rather cute._

"_I love you too, so much!" He whispered wrapping his arms around her, she let out the breath she was holding and leant into his side. _

"_Thank god." He grinned. "Will you tell me?" She asked gently again running her fingers through his hair. _

"_I can't…" He heard her small sign, "I want to… but… you wouldn't want me."_

"_Don't be silly." She whispered. _

_He wished he could tell her, but would she want him afterward. He didn't think he could live without her. _

"_I'm not." He whispered, she lay her heard upon his chest closing her eyes._

"_Whenever you're ready." She whispered, neither her heartbeat or breathing evened and so he knew she was still wide awake even as he lay back and wrapped the quilt around her._

"_Is it ok if I stay?" He asked brushing the hair back from her face._

"_I haven't screamed yet, so take that as a yes." Her eyes flicked open a wicked expression on her face._

_She lay quiet again once more, her hand against his chest as if feeling for a heartbeat she would never find. He was sure she knew far too much already. So she may as well know the rest, and with a heavy heart for the effects of his next words he opened his mouth. The words leaving a bad taste in his mouth, but he continued._

"_I was born in 1901, Chicago…."_

* * *

Sorry for such a long time, six weeks I think? Well anyway I am back in school, this is my second day back and I already feel depressed. Especially as this is my last year of 'compulsory education' as they keep saying, in other words, my last year of high school.

See you next Thursday!


	8. Supposed Normality

Supposed Normality.

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 7

Dumbledore, as it turned out, had a safe house them to stay in. As it was not best for them to be wandering around Diagon Alley where, neither was it safe, nor should people see them and create more panic.

As apparently, vampires in the wizarding world, didn't have the best reputation.

So they were staying in a small wizarding colony down south, the house was spacious. With an absolutely massive library which they seemed to be living in, learning much as they could about magic. Well everything in theory. Nothing real.

Edward, although taking in everything he had read, could not concentrate. Every thought always had an echo of Bella. Where was she? Was she ok? Was she thinking of him? He still only had Dumbledore's word and that letter.

He was worried, and that was an understatement.

He was 'pissing' Rosalie off, as she had snapped at him repeatedly. "Yes, of coarse you're worried about Bella, but you don't need to go on about it. You're pissing me off!"

Emmett had threw a book at her head, which wiped Edward's annoyance with amusement as she snarled and stormed out.

"Thank me later!" He had waved off going back to his book, something which he had 'given up' for life as he had jokingly said once he had been changed.

They had been in that house for roughly three weeks, when from the fireplace giant green flames had erupted. From the flames, Dumbledore had stepped out with bottles of fresh dragon blood. As it apparently was ok, to drink dragon blood. Which Emmett thought was 'freaking awesome'. Although killing dragons was prohibited, if one was found dead it was legal to drain and to sell it to vampires. The ones which knew about the wizarding world anyway.

He missed her so much.

* * *

"What do you think?" Bella asked twirling around, a knee-length dark blue dress.

"I don't see why you just don't go where Dora goes?" Andromeda rolled her eyes. Bella looked offended. Dora shopped in muggle shops, and didn't really mind. Bella did.

And so after spending about an hour in the queue in Gringotts before going down to the Black family vault. Bella jumped out and filled her purse quickly. Andromeda was still, as always, in shock whenever she saw the amount of gold in the vault. She had forgotten about thinking as money as just an object. Just as Bella did.

And so from Edinburgh down to Cornwall over a three day period they had gone to every magical part to look for clothes, as Bella was in desperate need of new ones. Having thrown out her wardrobe since her clothes were last worn before she had left.

And since she had found a fur waistcoat from when everyone had one. Well she had almost cried with laughter at how awful it was.

"Because, it would offend me." At the raised eyebrows she huffed and answered properly. "Because I've worn muggle clothes for the last two years, I hated every moment." She disappeared again getting changed back into her sister borrowed clothes witch consisted of a pair of ratty jeans and a band t-shirt from some awful band.

Once she had bought everything they sat down in a small café, a surely waitress came and served them.

"So when am I off prison duty?" She asked stirring her hot chocolate.

"You're not on prison duty.."

"Come off it Andromeda." Bella watched her shoulders drop and knew she had hurt her feelings. "You know what I mean, any time I've asked to go out you snap at me and send me to my room like I'm five. And I'm no longer thirteen years old ready for a fight every single minute with you, ready to sneak out past you." She rolled her eyes.

The awkward silence lasted for the next ten minutes until Bella had finished her drink. "I'll going home." She stood until Andromeda stood too grabbing her arm.

"Listen Lettie, I think of you as my daughter. You are my daughter as far as I am concerned, and I've lost you once. These last two years, I missed you grow from a stroppy teenage girl to a beautiful woman. And I don't want to loose you, it's dangerous out there Bella. And I don't want you tangled up in it all. Understand?" She asked, her voice soft and reassuring. Just like when she was young, after a bad dream, or the girls from her road had made fun of her.

"Sorry mum." She whispered hugging her.

The two were, although as close as family is, but Bella was always a Daddy's girl. And so it had always been slightly different with Andromeda.

"Let's go anyway." She paid and Bella stood getting her bags.

"Want to tell me why it didn't go the way it was supposed to?" She asked nudging her slightly linking her.

"You mean America?" Bella asked, Andromeda was shocked suddenly realising that they were the same height as they walked along. She nodded.

"I… oh god. It's so awkward suddenly." She buried her head in her hands, Andromeda laughing at her daughters antics.

"Fell in love?" She questioned jokingly, the look on Bella's face proved her theory right. "Oh Bella!" She sighed. " A muggle?" The look on her face of raised eyebrows and that look on her face proved that theory wrong.

"No…. a vampire." She rushed the words.

She didn't react for a few moments. First her eldest with a werewolf. Now her youngest with a vampire. She didn't quite know what to say. She was speechless. And that didn't happen often.

"Oh Lettie." She couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, let's get you home." She would go home and think about what this meant. Andromeda, once away from public view disapparated her and Bella home again, like always Bella looked slightly green.

"We're home." She called loudly, Bella grabbing her bags and dashing upstairs to unpack. She sat down on her bed closing her eyes and rubbing them, she didn't quite know what to do about the Cullens. She felt rather sick at the thought of never seeing Edward again.

* * *

"_Come on, is it that vile?" She snickered while eating a slice of pizza from the school cafeteria. It was Edward's first day, they were sat a different table at the other end of the hall from her friends, the appearance was that they were sharing the tray but Bella was consuming most. _

_His stiff back and clenched hands which rested unnaturally on his knees showed her just how uncomfortable he was here, his eyes which had now dulled to an amber barely showed the life he had before he had met Bella. She took pity shifting herself closer to him and taking on of his hands, he resisted at first but let her link their fingers together. She leant forward her wet hair caused a barrier between them and the rest of the school. _

_She lifted her other hand and pressed it to his face. "You'll be fine, you've been fine the whole day." _

_His eyes finally met hers. "But what if I don't? What if I end up killing your friends?" He was… worried. He didn't want to ruin anything for her. He especially didn't want to disappoint her. He had been changed irrevocably by her and she knew it. It has been her idea to start school, strengthen his resistance to blood as she had been told all about his maker who was a doctor and worked with blood all day every day. _

_She had made some story about how his family worked abroad and were coming to Forks soon. Obviously to get him into the schools without any records she had used a small bit of magic, as here the rules were more lenient than in England. Three strikes, then a letter. _

_And here he was. _

_She could feel the jealousy radiating from Jessica, Lauren and most of the other girls in the room. She felt smug knowing he wanted no one else as she knew all about vampire nature, thanks to her Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons'. _

_He looked less tense after she had taken his hand, he had vowed to her that he would not take another human life after he had explained there was another way to live. Off animals. To her, it sounded horrible either way. But whatever he wanted. After all, she was not to bothered about the murderers and rapists he took the life of. _

"_You know Edward, the biology lesson now, it's not too important. I'm sure we can skip and go somewhere…. Private." She smiled at him the special one she reserved just for him._

_He swallowed his eyes widening and his Adams apple bobbing he nodded. "That's just what I need." He stood pulling her almost growling. She giggled._

"_Careful now, don't break me." That sobered him a little, walking at a fast human pace with her nestled under his arm, she managed to throw a wave to her small table of friends who watched his wide eyes and mouths hanging open_

_She was beyond smug, rather aware of the private session she was about to receive now._

* * *

Bella had perched herself one the breakfast bar as Ted waltzed around the kitchen singing along with the muggle radio which sat in the corner which only got taken out once a week when Ted made dinner when Dora came over. "So Lettie, I hear about this secret love." He turned letting her taste the lemon meringue. She flushed turning away stiffly.

"That's private." She suddenly buried her face in her hands. He laughed.

"I enjoy your embarrassment." He stated before going back to whisking away.

"He's a one hundred and something year old vampire." Ted turned sharply with wide eyes. "Ask Andromeda, or Dora. I'm not lying." He shook his head choosing to ignore her.

They sat in silence, Ted no longer singing along.

Andromeda bustled in flicking her wand manipulating a feather duster. "Oh dear, I've just remembered now your OWL's are coming tomorrow."

"What?" Bella's resounding hiss echoed around the small kitchen.

"Keep your knickers on!" Ted laughed as he placed the roast dinner in the oven. Bella huffed crossing her arms. She was suddenly shocked, it was just like it was before she had left. Supposed normality.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped, "I cant believe no one told me." She stood and quickly ran upstairs, an excuse to leave. She wasn't really bothered, after all she wasn't planning to become an auror or anything special. She collapsed on the bed listening to her sisters loud voice suddenly coming from the hall, she rolled her eyes collapsing onto her bed.

* * *

"Only one person, and must be female. These were the specific rules." Albus Dumbledore sat drinking his own conjured elf mead. The seven vampires crowded around him eagerly awaiting news of Bella.

"So she is fine, no lasting damage from the spell?" Edward asked, he and another blonde male, Jasper. He remembered. They were the most intimidating, the most vampiric. Not that it bothered him, it was just for the students. Especially the ones with a magical background who would already have prejudice against them.

"Fine, just fine Mr Mason. She was fine within a few weeks. From what I have heard she has been shopping according to her sister." He smiled seemingly bemused from Tonk's report.

"So when did you find this out?" Alice asked, a particularly small vampire who seemed to have boundless energy, which obviously most vampires did but it was unsettling still. She moved every second, like a child on a sugar high. These strange vampires' amused him greatly.

"Just before, a letter came through from Andromeda stating that one vampire was allowed and must be female, so it narrows it down to three." He smiled at Esme, the motherly figure of the group although she only looked a tad older than Tonks herself, the bouncy Alice, and the scowling blonde who didn't seem to ever be happy, Rosalie.

Edward growled pacing behind everyone else.

"Me." Alice claimed loudly. Emmett groaned. "I've already seen it."

"So unfair." Emmett groaned crossing his arms.

"If this is decided I would like to meet up with Ms Tonks as planned where she can take you to their house, and Ms Cullen, I would advise you explicitly thank Andromeda Black for this. Go and pack for this 'sleep over' and be down within five minutes please." Dumbledore explained over Alice's squealing.

She was down within three, she took some coaxing to step into the green fames although once she had she had giggled and explained the feeling of a warm tickling sensation in awe to the others. Well except Edward who was still pacing behind five vampires watching.

"Bye." She waved as Dumbledore handed her the black powder and explained where she was meant to say, she then threw the power down upon his floor.

"Level 2 of Ministry of Magic, Head Auror Office." With a bang she felt everything as her body was pulled from once place to another, it was almost exactly like the port key. But this time it was quicker and had the feeling that there was an exact route and that she was being pulled along a road specific to this house to the Ministry of Magic.

Once she stepped out she gazed around taking everything in, especially the man behind the desk who stared for a moment too long looking confused before jumping to standing position drawing his wand. "Who…" He was cut off by Dumbledore appearing and stepping out next to her. She was glad, wondering what he would have done to her as wizards weren't known for their friendliness towards vampires.

"Ahh, Gawain I thought you were notified that I and a friends would be passing through?" He questioned, the tall man with black hair and sharp eyes narrowed then and shoved his wand away accepting defeat.

"Forgot." He muttered collapsing in his chair again rubbing his eyes which had large black bags underneath them, she guessed it had something to do with the mountain of paper work sprawled across his desk.

"The job is not what you thought it would be?"

Gawain bristled at what he thought was an insult. "I'm doing fine thank you very much."

"I am not insulting you, merely the amount you must have to now do. What with the Azkaban breakout." Gawain scowled again but nodded. "Thank you for the use of your office, I shall see you soon."

He smiled and walked briskly away, Alice followed throwing a skittish smile towards the man who scowled in return. She didn't feel like the Hogwarts would take too kindly to vampires.

She finally saw who she was being taken to, a girl with mousy brown hair with a pixie cut. She was standing staring straight ahead as if in a daze, she took looked like Gawain, like she hadn't had a decent sleep in three weeks.

"Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted her causing her to jump and spin to face them, her face broke into a smile. "This is Alice Cullen."

"Yeah, yeah, the vampire." She stared curiously at Alice smiling. "You're not going to bite me are you?" The question was filled with genuine curiosity, Alice shook her head smiling shyly.

"Vegetarian they call themselves, they only kill animals. I thought Violetta filled you in on this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well you know Lettie, she's not exactly Miss talkative is she? Anyway, don't want to be late for dinner. Come on then." They said goodbye to Dumbledore who seemed to disappear, they walked together and Bella's sister who had told her to call her Tonks chattered away to her, Alice found it increasingly easy to talk to her. She then apparated them both to a small park where children played and teenage boys played football, no one had noticed the two girls appear at one end of the park.

It was a small suburban estate, and roughly at around four most families were sitting down for their tea.

"So I hear my sister is with your… what should I call him?" She frowned, Alice enjoyed her forwardness it was actually quite nice.

"Brother, and yes she's with Edward." Tonks giggled as she abruptly turned down a small street. It seemed inconsequential, but certain pointers like not one house had a car except one, or that there were no doorbells but extravagant contraptions which made the sound as if it were an actual church bell. A small wizard street nestled into suburbia.

She stopped outside the one with the car and strolled across the grass, she pulled out keys and placed one in beckoning Alice inside. She called out loudly and a man and woman answered, she kicked off her shoes and Alice followed. A tall woman who rather resembled Bella, although Alice knew they weren't mother and daughter who she immediately guessed was Andromeda and a smaller balding man who wore normal clothing, not the robes which Andromeda and Tonks both sported. She guessed this was Ted Tonks.

"Hi sweetie!" Ted hugged Tonks first then Andromeda hugged her addressing her as Nymphadora which made her scowl, then Alice was introduced. She was obviously being judged by Andromeda, the set of her jaw and the tightening of her hands into fists.

"Nice to meet you." She said her tone void of emotion before sweeping out of the room.

"Sorry about her, I'm Ted. She works in a hospital you see, and so she 'knows the damage that vampires can do'." He offered her his hand to show that he didn't think the same. She shook it smiling. "Lettie, get down here!" He bellowed suddenly as the timer on the oven went off.

Andromeda burst it brandishing a note, "I swear to god I'm going to kill that girl when I get my hands on her." Alice managed to catch a glimpse, it was obviously Bella's handwriting.

_Gone to a friends, be back later._


	9. Theodore Nott

Theodore Nott

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella jumped up from her bed her eyes flying open as she heard the quiet tapping of a beak against a window, none other than Theodore Nott's tawny owl was sitting there looking particularly vicious as usual. She opened the window cautiously and it flew in.

She immediately recognised the bird with a scowl and went to stroke it as always it went to bite her as always. She used this distraction to go for its leg, ripping the tightly sealed letter away. She smiled in satisfaction, she went to her draw and pulled out a stale bag of treats and threw it to the owl who almost seemed to scowl at her before flying off.

She muttered curses under her breath, she untied the small scroll quickly.

_I hear you're back from America, you should get this within an half an hour of it being sent and so I expect to see you at mine at half four at the latest. Theodore._

She smiled at the straight to the point letter. She had missed the others like Theo and Draco… she froze the letter in her hand crumpling. Blaise.

Dick.

She crept downstairs after grabbing a cardigan, she scribbled a quick note knowing Andromeda wouldn't let her go despite her promises that house arrest had been lifted. She took a handful of powder and lighting the flames, she was at times like this glad that the magical band on underage sorcery was on household's and not on the individual person actions.

"369 St Thomas's Drive, Devon." She threw the powder down and with the usual nauseating feeling she felt herself being pulled and landing somewhere else. She stumbled out of the fire-place coughing slightly scowling.

Theodore was sitting in one of the larger high-backed chairs in the corner watching her closely, a black and tan cat sat curled on the armrest , he stroked it gently. He stood and moved towards her his face impassive, he was still exceptionally tall his long black hair pushed back as always, his grey eyes cut through her.

The changes were obvious; they were now adults in almost every sense of the word. His face as sharper and older and his eyes showed his knowledge that was beyond his years. He had seen things he shouldn't have had to.

"Bella." He greeted her.

She twisted her mouth into a half smile that didn't reach her mouth. "Theo."

"Come on, let's get out of here." His cloak billowed behind him as he moved with purpose scowling. The house was empty, as always and dusty, as always.

It had once been a grand eighteenth century style house, three floors right beside the sea-side. Now the house just about stood, it was unkempt by Theo and his father.

The door locked behind them and they moved to their favourite spot, she hadn't been here in years, she had forgotten how much she had missed it. Precariously they made their way down a cliff face using sandy trails left by the wild-life. She was glad she had worn her boots instead as sand had already standing clinging to the boot.

Once they reached the bottom they went straight to the small cave they used to frequent. They moved towards the back, Bella breathed in deeply. The small of the salty water and sand and the wildness that surrounded them calmed her. Theo unclipped his cloak and threw it over the rock which she always sat on. She thanked him sitting down on it and leaning forward clasping a handful of sand.

"How did you know…"

"Why are you back?"

They both spoke at the same time, Bella glanced up wiping her hands on her own clothes and pulling her boots and socks off letting her toes curl in the cold damp sand, she didn't answer his nor did she continue her question.

Theodore sighed and sat on another rock opposite her, he watched her.

"You're too nosy for your own good." She finally said flicking a pinch of sand at him.

"Answer my question." He said his tone serious.

"I can't."

The two scowled at each other.

She had forgotten, but the truth hit her hard now knocking her breathless. She had forgotten how serious everything is, how everything hung in the balance.

"It is not… you're not joining them are you?" His voice held contempt.

"Deatheaters?" She questioned raising an eyebrow; he nodded his hands in fists by his side. "No, at least not yet." She raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Don't joke about something like that Violetta!" He snarled suddenly standing and pacing. "My father… he…." she could guess without anymore. "He was found out and he was… arrested, last week."

"Oh," she hadn't guessed that. "Oh Theodore."

"I don't want your sympathy. I just want your word you won't do anything stupid!" He stepped in front of her glaring down. "I know there's a reason why you're back here and Voldermort is on the rise. After that Diggory boy the amount of mysterious deaths had rocketed."

"I understand Theo, god. This whole thing…" She trailed off tugging at her hair. "What if we pick the wrong side?" She questioned suddenly, Theo stared at her impassively.

"We don't pick yet. That's why I'm warning you, not yet."

They weren't children no more. Sixteen years old and they were adults.

"What if we choose the wrong side? What then?" She bit her bottom lip, Theo sighed.

"Then you do your best to lie." They sat in silence for a bit more. "This whole god damn thing." His voice betrayed the anger he had buried beneath dark, stormy grey eyes. "Draco told me, he had heard from someone and he told me last night." he paused, something was obviously wrong. "They've got to him." He finally told her.

The breath left her in a whoosh.

She had already known, she had seen it in her dreams and visions. But now, only now Theo had told her and all hope left her. Both Theo and Bella knew the things that could happen, the horrific things that the deatheaters were capable of.

"Idiot." She could only insult him, she was too angry.

They left the heavy subjects then, as Theo also kicked off his shoes and socks grabbing Bella by the waist who screamed and giggled as he moved to throw her in the sea, she managed to right herself her feet landing first but unsteady she fell and using her hands to catch her. She winced in pain as it felt like a million needles pierced her feet and hands, it was so cold! She waded towards Theo who stood laughing, real and loud he was bent double. She stopped for a moment guessing this was the first time he had laughed in months.

The sentiment was lost soon as she started to shiver, he had thrown her in quite deep and so from mid-calf downwards was soaked with icy water, and up to her elbows were also dripping. Even the bottom on her hair was wet from where it had fallen forwards. "I hate you!" She hissed with as much venom as she could.

"You sound like Estelle." He chuckled referring to Great Expectations, he always referred to her as being Estelle. Since she was just 'so horrible' all the time. She threw herself forward arms out pushing Theo hard so he fell back and landed hard on the wet sand, she stood triumphant over him with hands on her hips.

"That's that you get." She had jumped back giggling as he swiped at her. He didn't move, he just sat on the cold sand as the harsh wind swept over them entangling Bella's long hair.

"What happened to Blaise?" Theo asked suddenly his tone was back to the dry monotone, the moment lost.

"He cheated on me." She shrugged, anger bubbled inside her at the thought of him. How dare he do something like that. To her! Of all people. She dug her toes into the sand her scowl deepening when Theo laughed.

"My, my that's much simpler than Blaise's stuttering and stumbling over excuses. Shall you be seeing him before we return?" He asked, she shot him a look - eyebrow raised, mouth set in a line and eye narrowed.

"Are you really asking me that?" Her voice a low hiss as he threw his head back and laughed shaking his head and holding out a hand for him to help her up, she eyed his hand amused before turning and walking back into the cave, very aware of the now incoming tide. She grabbed her boots and socks and sat down on the large rock and dried her feet before vigorously rubbing them to get rid of the sand and putting her socks and boots back on.

Theodore stood over her watching her with scrutiny, "so Bella…" His voice sounded unsure, that was the reason it caught her attention, Theodore never sounded unsure. Their eyes caught and he immediately dropped his eyes.

"What?" She asked levelly before her eyes caught the watch on his wrist and she huffed. "Sorry, I'm late. Andromeda is still strict on time restrictions and she still thinks I'm thirteen. I have to go." She held out her hand and he helped her his gaze lingering on her. She felt uncomfortable, something about him was different. Obviously they were both different, they had both grown up but certain mannerisms unnerved her. He seemed to watch her every move.

The walked back to his house in relative silence, the trek uphill to his house was when he slipped his hand into hers. She glanced down in shock, but Theo stared straight ahead. He wasn't asking permission, nor was he forcing her. It was her choice. She bit her lip and let their hands grow warm, she wrinkled her nose hiding her expression beneath her hair.

He wasn't Edward.

They reached his house and he pushed the gate open for her, she ignored the overgrown garden refusing to feel sorry for him, he'd hate her for it. Once they reached inside he led her to the parlor room and she went straight to the fireplace, the flames leapt up roaring and green. She stepped in, Theo reluctantly let go of her hand.

She would have to sort that out.

"Be safe…" She whispered before she grabbed a handful of the floo powder and gave her address, she couldn't quite fathom what had just happened with the hand-holding. She fell out of the fireplace glancing around just to check it was actually her house. It was.

She pulled her boots off quietly slipping out of the room and going upstairs, where she ran straight into Ted who watched her with raised eyebrows. "Kitchen now, that note really annoyed her." Bella felt a flash of anger, she hated being treated like a child. She wasn't one!

She threw her boots at the front door which hit with a loud bang and stormed to the kitchen where her sister and Alice was sitting there, her anger dissipated for a moment or two as she jumped up and was suddenly hugging her tightly.

"Oh Bella." She whispered pulling back grinning. "This is… I have no words." The excitement in her voice was palpable, she smiled widely at Alice.

"I know!" She took a deep breath ready to ask a stream of questions when Andromeda interrupted her.

"Violetta." Her head snapped over to meet Andromeda's eyes, she clenched her teeth narrowing her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"I'm leaving before the blood bath, come one Alice!" Tonks bubbly personality seemed to clash with the tenor of the atmosphere. She grabbed Alice's hand who let herself be pulled from the room.

"Not any of your business." She snapped crossing her arms.

"I have a right to know!"

It ended up in the usual shouting match, Bella refusing to back down, and Andromeda refusing to treat her like an adult.

It only ended when the glass - not only the doors on the large cabinet which held ornaments at the end of the kitchen but also the windows, and the back door - shattered loudly.

There was silence as glass littered down.

Moments until the three others currently in the house appeared in the doorway, Bella abruptly turned away from the woman who had been her mother hate washing through her as she pushed her way past Alice, Dora and Ted. Who caught her arm and gave her that look 'I'll be talking to you later' she ignored him storming upstairs and closing the door.

She paced her room like a caged animal, claws and teeth out, and no one to attack.

She briefly wondered disappearing to Draco's but Alice stopped her, she needed to calm down. She had forgotten about these shouting matches. Pure-blood against pure-blood.

She couldn't seem to calm down, the hate staying bubbling underneath her skin. She sank onto her bed rubbing her face. Someone knocked on her door and she immediately knew who it was.

"Come in." She called rolling onto her bed, Ted stood there.

"Where did you go? Who were you with? And you're wand is being taken off you for a week." She was given the terms and conditions. She sat there refusing to speak only pulling her wand out and handing it over.

He sighs and turns away, she feels immediately guilty when he leaves. She never meant to hurt him.


	10. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"You can come in!" She called hearing the quiet knock on her door, Alice pushed the door open followed by Dora. Alice seems wary of her as Dora merely hits her over the head.

"Why are you always like this." Bella ignores her smiling at Alice.

"Sorry about that." She said, apologising to Alice

"You're not a deatheater are you?" Dora cut in.

"Leave me alone."

"Don't be a bitch."

"I'm not a deatheater, why don't you leave me alone."

"Mum thinks you are she's worried about you."

"I've been in America for the last two years!"

"So? She thinks you're in with the Malfoy's and the Nott's. Which you are."

No longer is it banter between the two sisters, turned serious as the two scowled at each other.

"Out Dora." She warned crossing her arms, Dora's eyes narrowed she takes a step back waving goodbye to Alice.

"I don't know quite what to say." Alice whispered from where she was sat on Bella's bed. She sat next to her smiling slightly slipping her hand into her small one.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asks, she doesn't really mean Alice. Alice knows this but pretends anyway shaking her head. Alice grasps Bella's hand and they sit there quiet for a while

Eventually Bella had calmed down and they started to talk, Bella filled Alice in on most of the wizarding world. She spoke with emotion, her hands flew everywhere and Alice could see how much she adored her world, how different from the girl she thought she knew.

xxx

"_Don't say a word." The red haired vampire hissed slipping a small human female behind him. She doesn't seem frightened as she peeps her head around him. "Who are you?" He asks, his voice is a deep guttural snarl, she motions for Jasper to step back who had tensed sensing the danger._

"_My name is Alice, and this is my mate Jasper." She smiles, she had seen him in her visions multiple times and now seeing him in person, she felt so much relief._

"_Why are you here?" He asks. _

"_Well I don't think they're here to kill me especially." A quieter voice comes from behind him accompanied with a sign. It was only meant for his ears as it was a quiet whisper. "Look," she stands on her tip-toes and peers over his shoulder, "they have golden eyes." Her hands wrap around his waist and Alice can see him visibly calm. _

"_We're not here to hurt you or her, I promise." She watched as his eye moved to meet hers and his frown deepened, she was wondering when the hell Carlisle was going to get here as she didn't want to face an angry vampire anymore._

"_You know him? …. Carlisle I mean?" _

_At that moment a black Mercedes squealed to a stop and Carlisle and Esme got out of the car as quick as possible and stood slightly closer to them than herself and Jasper._

"_Edward?" Carlisle choked out and the girl's arms were gone and she could see her more clearly as she stepped back to allow Carlisle and Edward to embrace. Father and son reunited. _

_Finally once they parted Esme moved in and hugged him tightly, the girl slowly stepped back as if no one would notice her leaving, and she caught Alice's eye and her head cocked slightly to the side as she seemed to asses her, before she bought her finger to her lips as if she wanted her to stay silent._

_She had managed to remove herself from his reunion without making it ostentatious._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything, I should never have left!" Edward apologised profusely. She watched as he got fussed over by both and also the girl's face who smiled at him. She wondered how much she knew about everything. Another car finally pulled up, a M3 and Rosalie and Emmett finally got out. _

"_Hey." Emmett nodded at Edward who stood scowling at both of them, Rosalie returned with an icy glare. _

"_This is the rest of my family; this is Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper."  
_

"_Hi there." Alice smiled eagerly, he nodded unsmilingly back, his hand reaching out behind him and she watched as the human girl with her eyes rolling step forward to take him hand._

"_Do not worry Edward; no harm will come to her." Carlisle smiled at the girl whose mouth was set in a firm line._

"_What are you doing here?" He asks unable to contain himself any longer._

"_Perhaps you'd like to go inside and we could talk." She watches the subtle interaction between the two of them, as he glances at her and she shrugs although there is so much more that she misses._

xxx

It was roughly half four when Bella finally fell asleep, her head resting against Alice and her eyes closed as a hand wrapped around Alice's shirt not letting her move anywhere when Alice saw her phone about to go off, quickly she pulled it from her pocket and pressed answer before it could ring.

"How is she?" A desperate voice sounded down the speaker.

"She's asleep Edward," her voice was a sigh; she cannot be doing with his shit right now. "I thought you were ignoring her?" She glanced down at her nail varnish checking to see if it was still perfect, obviously it was.

"I'm… I don't quite know what I'm doing." She squashed the sympathy down as she looked down at a sleeping Bella. He never did know what he was doing.

"She's fine, just a little mad…" She thought back to her outburst before, with the smashed glass and she can't seem to unsee it.

"I miss her." She let out a sigh of sadness.

"I know I'm sure she misses you."

"She hasn't said anything?" His voice was louder now down the phone.

"Shh! And no," she bit her lip and felt a tad mean. "I… have to go, she's waking up. Bye!" She lied cutting off the phone call and switched her phone off. She turns round to continue to study her room, she eventually finds a photo album which she can't resist looking through.

There were mostly pictures with a blonde boy who always seemed to have his arm around her, and quite a few there was a dark skinned boy who kissed her cheek numerous times. There were also girls; Bella was shown next to a girl with brown hair a few times. This was not the Bella she knew. It abruptly stops when she is roughly fourteen; this is when she assumed she left for America.

Finally at roughly nine Bella grumbled and woke herself up, she was scowling until she saw Alice lying next to her on the double bed, "good morning."

"Hey." She smiled back, and then suddenly her face dropped. "Oh no." She jumped up quickly, her curly hair a mess and she looked particularly pale without make-up on.

"What's wrong?"

"My OWL's." She looked nauseous as she slammed open her door and grabbed Alice's hand as she pulled her along too. "Has the post come yet?" She called as she bounded down the stairs, in the kitchen the glass which had been shattered last night was repaired and a thick letter was on the table which Ted was pointing to, he was watching her over the paper and glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she paused closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, you can always become a professor at Hogwarts if you fail." Her mother's voice was barbed as she greeted Alice with a strained smile; Bella shot her mother a scowl.

She slowly, almost gently, opened the envelope sliding out the contents. Her stomach churned internally. She did care about these results, she needed to do well, she cared about her education and proving how clever she was. She couldn't get away with Acceptable's or Exceeds Expectations.

The parchment was rough in her hands, "oh god." She said breathing shakily before she opened it.

_ORDINARY WIZADRING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectation (E) Dreadful (D) _

_ Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_VIOLETTA BELLA BLACK HAS ACHIEVED_

_Astronomy O_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Divination O_

_Herbology A_

_History of Magic E_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O_

_Ancient Runes O_

She grinned to herself, she had gotten eight O's, one E and one A. But that Acceptable was expected really, it was her most hated subject. "Oh god!" She squealed throwing her arms around Alice's neck. "I did it!"

"Let's see!" Andromeda held her hand out and Bella passed it grinning.

"You're going to have to explain this Dromeda." He muttered under his breath as he pushed his glasses up attempting to work out the scroll.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked as Bell pulled away.

"I just got, in English terms eight A's, one B and only a C in herbology. But that was a given to be honest. I _loathed_ it.

"Diagon Alley?"

"I'm sorry?" Alice asked looking rather confused, and rightly so.

"We're going to go there today," Dora said leaning on the doorway, Bella's eyes flashed and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting changed, get out." Bella snapped flipping through her many dresses and skirts and blouses.

"We're going today and I'm security detail, with Harry and the others." She sounded rather proud of herself, Alice knew she meant Harry Potter the boy who lived, and she had read up all about him and his adventures.

"Aren't you special…" Bella didn't see Dora come up behind her and get her into a headlock. Both girls squealed and shouted at each other, it seemed a regular occurrence, up until Bella manages to wriggle free and pins Dora. "I'm not thirteen anymore." She laughed as Dora ranted below her. "Sorry about that," she jumped up grinning at Alice before she grabbed a pretty black dress.

"Dressing for an occasion?" Dora asked from the floor, Bella had no shame as she pulled off her blouse and slipped the dress on, it was particularly short, nothing what Bella used to wear, she flipped Dora her middle finger then.

After a lot of moaning and fighting and Bella reapplying her make-up three times after Dora had 'smudged it' they were ready. Dora bid her farewells and apparated (as she had learnt it was called) to Ron Weasly's home where Harry Potter was staying. This of course meant that Alice had to go also as Bella had informed her that she hung around in different groups to Harry and the others.

She had to be sneaky and lie.

And so throughout Hogwarts Bella couldn't even acknowledge them.

Or her 'cover would be blown' as she put it.

This annoyed Bella to no end; she understood of course she had to make everyone believe she was on their side. This meant Dumbledore had to believe she was on his side also; she hadn't made up her mind on what side… just yet.

Alice stood in Diagon Alley next to Tonks (as it was only her family who called her Dora) waiting for the others to appear, they were stood by The Leaky Cauldron where she had stayed for a week or so when they had first arrived in the wizarding world.

Rubeus Hagrid, a huge man who introduced himself and seemed rather fascinated with her, was also looking after Harry. As seven vampires, Hagrid (whatever he was) and one auror was enough.

It was decided they would split up, the trio would go with Hagrid and half of the Cullen's and the other half would go with Mr and Mrs Weasly to Flourish and Blotts. And since one option was to a dress shop Alice chose that option, Rosalie and so Emmett followed. Edward was too busy scowling and being moody to even bother acknowledging anyone, he followed the other group to the bookstore.

Hagrid chose to stay outside alongside, upon entering it appeared empty until a quiet hiss was heard behind one of the curtains, "…not a child and capable of doing my shopping _alone_." Alice notices the trio glance uneasily at each other.

An elderly woman's voice also comes from behind the curtain, "now, dear, you mother is quite right. And I feel you are quite silly walking around by yourself."

Another high pitched laugh then, Alice recognises it instantly as do the others, wizard or vampire.

"Don't reprimand me woman." She snaps, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes, how did you give your one the slip?" The boy speaks again, highly sarcastic.

She laughs again but is interrupted by the boy snarling, "watch where you're putting that pin woman!" He then appears striding from behind one of the racks and stands in front of the mirror, admiring himself. He notices Harry, Ron and Hermione first scowling, "if you're wondering what that smell is mother, a mudblood just walked in."

"Oh my! Which one? Don't they know it's not safe to be wondering outside these days… oh." Bella appeared but with a similar dark emerald dress robe thrown over her arm, "vampires too?" She gasped, it was eerie watching her. Alice glanced at Rosalie and Emmett who had been warned that she had to pretend not to know them, Emmett's first instinct was to look her up and down.

Was this the same Bella he was best friends with?

The dress was rather too short, the scowl which adorned her pretty face. This wasn't the girl he knew.

"Vampires?" Another woman's voice this time, a tall blonde woman who greatly resembled the boy, "Malkin, I knew you allowed mudbloods in, but I didn't expect this?" Her voice was one of disgust as she eyed the three of them, they had never known anything quite like it, humans had always responded in fear and confusion, never hatred or disgust. This was new.

"It appears the shop really has gone down." The boy pulls his robe off, pins falling the floor as she did so and throwing it over a rack, he goes to leave before pausing and a smirk appears, "I'd like to give a bunch of flowers to whoever did that." He mocked, meaning Hermione's black eye.

Wands are drawn and suddenly everything is tense.

"Come along boys." Bella pulls her wand out also stepping in-between them, "is it really worth it?" She shoved her own wand away turning to face the others; she forgets the scowl as she sends a flickering smile towards the vampires.

"Yes, listen to Violetta. Put those away and if you attack my son even again I will ensure that is the last thing you do." Her voice was cold; she refused to even glance towards the vampires.

"Really going to get a few death eater palls to do us in, are we?" Harry hissed stepping forward so he was right in the woman's face; they were both the same height.

"_That is enough_." Bella hissed her own wand out again. "Don't go around accusing everyone Potter. You might just get yourself into more trouble." Even through her anger Alice can see more than anything it is hurt, he meant that she too was a Death Eater, she too was evil.

The tension from the confrontation increases as insults are hurled; a particularly hurtful one seemed to be 'a double-cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband'.

Eventually the woman and her son stormed from the shop, Bella is left standing there with a scowl. "Are you going to buy anything?" The shopkeeper asked her with a dirty look. She raised her arm meaning for the woman to walk over and get the garment which was flung over her arm. The woman does it with a huff.

"What was that about Bella? You're not…" Ron asked sounding rather awkward.

"A what? A Death Eater?" She didn't answer her face a scowl. The shopkeeper asked for the money which threw down on the desk.

"Bella? Well hello to you to." Emmett moved towards her with a confused grin on his face, not sure whether he was going to get knocked back.

"Yes, hello Emmett. Aren't you aware that you're not supposed to know me?" Her voice is controlled, and she looks guilty when she sees the look in his eyes.

"Whether we are or we aren't, you're not a Death Eater are you?" Rosalie asks before Alice can stop her.

Bella froze, not bothering to hide the hurt in her eyes. She ripped her dress to reveal her bare forearm. "Look for yourself." She storms from the shop; Alice glanced into the future to see where she would go. She meets up with the boy who she calls Draco.

"Nice Rose." Emmett says, "you too Ron."

He would always back Bella no matter what.


End file.
